Vida Artística
by Akatsaki
Summary: Han pasado once años desde que deje de verte… "mi amada hija". ¡¿Por qué me arrebataste a mi hija Sasuke! Cuésteme lo que me cueste; recuperaré a mi hija "Sakira". Pronto volverás a ver a tú hermana "Yusuke"; te lo prometo.
1. Prologo

_**Hola a todas de nuevo...**_

_**Pues aquí les trigo otro FanFic (Historia). Solo espero que les guste y comenten (porfa).**_

_**Muchos saludos, abrazos y muy buenos deseos.**_

**_Se cuidan mucho, bye._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

**Es 22 de noviembre del año 2010 en Tokio, la estación climática está en pleno invierno, estación que algunos disfrutan y otros, simplemente no.**

**En una casa, en particular de una familia con bastante dinero, en una habitación; específicamente la sala de esa casona, se encuentra una niña de doce años de edad: de ojos color negro, cabello de un extraño pero lindo color rosa oscuro, y figura menuda y atrayente para su edad.**

**Se encuentra viendo emocionada y atentamente la televisión en el canal de música, que pasan todos los esperados sábados, en el horario de las dos de la tarde. Una voz femenina proveniente del aparato tecnológico se hace escuchar:**

▬**Bueno, mis queridos amigos y amigas; ese fue el nuevo video "Lovers" de la famosa artista Haruno Sakura, o como varios y varias la llaman… "Flor de Cerezo"; sin duda ella florece hasta en el más crudo invierno, y eso, ya no lo ha demostrado ▬dijo alegremente la fanática locutora del programa con un guiño****▬. Hasta aquí nuestro programa de hoy; no olvide acompañarnos el próximo sábado a las dos de la tarde, en el mismo canal. Tendremos varios videos de esta fabulosa cantante y noticias de ella, así que… ¡no se lo pierda! ▬terminó por fin de hablar la extrovertida locutora.**

**La pequeña niña, casi señorita, apago la televisión con varios sentimientos dentro, tales como: admiración, felicidad, tristeza, nostalgia, deseo, entre otros.**

▬**Ahh ▬****suspiro sonoramente.**

▬ **¿Ya acabo tú programa favorito? ▬****le preguntó una voz varonil.**

▬**Si, desgraciadamente ▬le respondió ella con decepción▬. ¿Por qué yo no soy como ella papá? ¿Por qué mi madre no es como ella? ▬le preguntó incrédula y disgustada la pequeña niña.**

▬**No lo sé. Supongo que no se puede tener todo Sakira ▬le contestó la voz de su padre un poco fría y nostálgica.**

▬**Umm, pues valla suerte la mía ▬se quejo la niña con recelo, cosa que molesto un poco a su padre. La iba a sermonear, pero un mayordomo rescato a la niña del sermón de su estricto padre.**

▬**Sasuke-sama; lo necesitan con urgencia en la empresa ▬le informo él mayordomo con respeto.**

▬**Llama y di que voy para allá. Dile a mi esposa que llegaré tarde ▬le dejo instrucciones el señor Uchiha Sasuke y se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado cómodamente, se dirigió hacía el mayordomo.**

▬**Espero que la señora Karin no se vuelva a molestar ▬pidió el mayordomo al cielo.**

▬**Si lo hace; me informas y yo hablaré con ella ▬le dijo él con cansancio.**

**Ambos hombres salieron por la puerta de la sala hacía rumbos distintos.**

**La pequeña se quedo una vez más sola, pero eso ya no era novedad para ella, pero eso no significa que no se le parta el corazón cada vez que pasa.**

**Se levanto de donde estaba hincada con anterioridad y se dirigió a su habitación. Llego a ella y se acostó en su cama boca abajo.**

▬**Como me gustaría que fueras mi madre Haruno Sakura ▬dijo la pequeña su deseo en voz alta, para después cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas.**


	2. El Regreso

_**Hola a todas de nuevo.**_

_**No saben lo feliz que estoy; me alegra muchísimo que les haiga gustado esté FanFic.**_

_**Aquí les traigo por fin la continuación. Espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza.**_

_**La canción de "Lovers" del prologo es del grupo "Seven Oops". Y la de "Because the Night" es de "Cascada": les recomiendo ambas canciones, por mi parte me gustan mucho.**_

_**Sin más; me despido: muchos saludos y muy buenos deseos en estas fiestas decembrinas, cuidense mucho, bye.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: El Regreso.<strong>

**23 de noviembre del 2011, en Francia, Paris. En un estadio enorme; de los tantos que hay en está fabulosa ciudad de Europa, la artista Haruno Sakura termina su gran concierto con su famosa canción "Because the Night", es el último concierto de su gira por Europa. **

**Se despide con una gran sonrisa y bellas palabras de sus fans, hace una salida triunfante del escenario del imponente estadio. **

**Sale de la gran estructura arquitectónica en la cual se presento como la gran artista que es, sube a la limosina que la llevará al avión; el cual la regresara a donde ella quiere llegar con tantas ansias desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.**

**Llego al aeropuerto con semblante melancólico, es imposible no sumergirse en sus pensamientos cuando estas a punto de cumplir uno de tus más anhelados sueños.**

**Baja de la limosina y se adentra al edificio en el que se encuentra el avión que la llevará al destino que ella tanto quiere alcanzar.**

**Suben su equipaje al avión, y ella se dirige hacía el, no ve hacía atrás solo hacía adelante. Sube con pasos cuidadosos al enorme avión. Se dirige a su lugar y se sienta en el cómodo asiento.**

**Suspira con sentimientos combinados; melancolía, alegría, tristeza, entre otros. Ve la ventana que se encuentra cerrada y le impide ver el paisaje de afuera; vienen a ella los recuerdos de cuando se marcho destrozada en un avión hace once años atrás.**

**Ahora… se dirige a su tierra natal; Japón, Tokio. Para cumplir uno de sus más anhelados sueños… **

**La hermosa mujer: portadora de una bella mirada jade, cabello color rosa, largo; hasta la cintura y cuerpo sensual… siente una punzada en su herido corazón, se sumerge en sus pensamientos, piensa melancólicamente...**

_**"Han pasado once años desde que deje de verte… "mi amada hija". ¡¿Por qué me arrebataste a mi hija Sasuke?Cuésteme lo que me cueste… recuperaré a mi hija "Sakira". Muy pronto volverás a ver a tú hermana "Yusuke", eso tenlo por hecho. Te lo prometo hijo mío."**_

▬**Ya estamos muy cerca de tú más anhelado sueño Sakura ▬le dijo su mejor amiga y manager Ino Yamanaka: portadora de un sedoso cabello rubio, ojos azules y buen cuerpo.**

▬**Lo sé ▬le dijo la artista ida.**

▬ **¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sakura? ▬quiso saber la rubia.**

▬**Nada, solo estoy tratando de controlar mis nervios y las ganas enormes que tengo de golpear algo ▬le dijo seria, pero con humor la peli rosa. **

**La rubia soltó una risilla; sabe perfectamente que el hobbie preferido de su amiga es practicar el boxeo, karate y cualquier otro que sea dar patadas y puños al aire, a un saco o a algo en particular. **

▬**Te comprendo, pero no cometas alguna tontería; sería un escándalo mundial que la famosa cantante Haruno Sakura sea sorprendida golpeando algo o a alguien ▬le dijo a su amiga con gracia.**

▬**Pero sería un gran espectáculo digno de ver ¿o no? ▬le preguntó también con gracia.**

▬**No te lo niego ▬le dijo la rubia con risas un poco escandalosas.**

▬**Yo creo lo mismo que Ino, siempre y cuando ese alguien que vas a golpear no sea yo ▬dijo una voz varonil, proveniente de un hombre de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y cuerpo ejercitado, más no exagerado.**

▬**Umm, no sería mala idea que te golpee a ti Sai; debes pagar todas las que me debes ▬le dijo la artista a su amigo y novio de su mejor amiga con algo de malicia y gracia.**

▬**No, eso te lo pago de otra manera ▬le dijo el joven hombre de veintiocho años.**

▬**Si, claro ▬le contestaron al unisonó las jóvenes mujeres de veintisiete años con ojos entre cerrados. El joven no es de pagar rápido sus deudas.**

**El piloto del avión se aproximo hasta los tres junto con una joven azafata.**

▬**Ya vamos a despegar, por favor tomen sus asientos ▬les anuncio con respeto el piloto y capitán.**

**Los tres jóvenes adultos le asintieron y tomaron sus lugares; Ino se sentó con su mejor amiga y Sai al lado derecho de los asientos de las bellas mujeres. La joven azafata se acerco con entusiasmo hasta la joven cantante, espero hasta que la artista levantara la vista, lo hizo.**

▬ **¡¿****Pourrais-je****avoir votre autographe****? ****▬"podría darme su autógrafo" fue lo que le preguntó, grito en francés la joven azafata.**

▬**Assez****clair que si ****▬"****claro**** que si ****linda" le contestó en su idioma Sakura con una sonrisa. Tomo el cuaderno que le extendió la azafata y escribió en francés: "****Bonne chance dans****votre vie,**** Sakura****Haruno (Muy ****buena ****suerte**** en tu vida, Haruno Sakura)****".****Le devolvió el cuaderno y la azafata se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.**

▬**Si que eres amable con tus fans ▬le reconoció su amiga Ino.**

▬**Merecen que sea así con ellas y ellos, no es justo que se decepcionen de uno; se supone que estamos para hacerlos felices y no infelices ▬le contesto Sakura con una leve sonrisa, cerro sus ojos y recargo en su asiento. Su amiga Ino le sonrió con nostalgia; sin importarle que no la viera. Por otro lado Sai se sintió sumamente triste por ella, al igual que la rubia; que derramo una lagrima poco después de la sonrisa… **

▬**Por fin mí anhelado "regreso" ▬dijo la artista con nostalgia.**

▬**Si, por fin; "el regreso" de Sakura Haruno a Tokio ▬dijeron con orgullo y nostalgia sus amigos.**

**En los asientos de atrás, un niño bien parecido de trece años llora amargamente, nunca le perdonara a su padre lo que le hizo a su amada madre y tampoco le perdonara el haberlo alejado de su hermana…**


	3. Hermanos

_**Hola a todas de nuevo; yo aquí de nuevo molestando. xD**_

_**Bueno… aquí les traigo la conty de esté FanFic por fin, se lo dedico a ""; ojala que te guste linda. n_n**_

_**Me fue muy bien en mis vacaciones; muchas gracias por sus lindos deseos.**_

_**Si que ha sido una larga semana. Pero lo más importante… **_

_**¡Ganamos el primer lugar en el concurso de Teatro! Sin duda estoy muy feliz por haber ganado; valieron la pena tantos ensayos y cansancios. Bachilleres 7 (así se llama la preparatoria en la que estoy) y Jóvenes en Escena (así se llama la compañía teatral a la que pertenezco). Estoy muy feliz, a la vez enojada y triste. TTwTT u_uU**_

_**Bueno, disfruten y dejen comentarios. n_n**_

_**Muchos saludos y muy buenos deseos, las quiero, bye.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Hermanos.<strong>

De nuevo en Tokio, pero ahora en una impecable y grande oficina, nos encontramos con Sasuke Uchiha; revisando el papeleo de las inversiones que se han hecho ese año en su empresa dedicada a la "tecnología e informática".

Sin duda gana mucho dinero cada año por sus ostentosos productos tecnológicos e informáticos.

Sus productos los compran todas o casi todas las personas y familias de Tokio, sin contar las exportaciones a otros países.

Por último revisa el inventario que tiene controlado en su computadora portátil, sonríe con orgullo y algo de altanería; sin duda hace su trabajo excepcionalmente.

Por fin terminó con todo lo que le faltaba por hacer, más sin embargo no quiere volver a su casa, todo por dos simples y agobiantes palabras; "su esposa".

Ni él mismo sabe por qué decidió alejarse del amor de su vida y casarse con Karin… ah, sí claro, "su familia".

Su familia lo obligo a arrebatarle a su hija a la mujer que más "amo" y "ama" en su vida, puesto que la hermosa mujer no estaba a su altura, según ellos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar a su primogénito con ella; una parte de él le decía que si hacía eso, una parte de él estaría siempre con ella: no porque fuera solamente su hijo, sino porque el niño se parece muchísimo a él, y ni que decir de la niña; se parece demasiado a su madre.

Movió su cabeza negativamente y con nostalgia.

▬**Maldito el día en que les hice caso a esa bola de idiotas ▬**dijo con rencor el joven de veintiocho años.

Decidió encender la televisión de plasma en un canal mundial, de esos típicos programas, noticieros en que dan las noticias de todo el mundo.

▬**Bueno, ahora: vamos con las esperadas noticias del mundo artístico ¿te parece? ▬**preguntó el hombre del noticiero a su compañera y público televidente.

▬**Me parece una muy buena idea, sabes; he estado esperando estas noticas con muchísimas ansias Richard ▬**le dijo la mujer con fanatismo y alegría a su compañero de trabajo.

▬**Eso demuestra que eres una gran fan de esta artista Angie ▬**le dijo con una sonrisa el hombre.

▬**Así es. Vamos con estas noticias entonces ▬**dijo con mucha alegría la mujer, giro en su silla: quedando de frente a la cámara, y apareció la fotografía plasmada en la pantalla de la mujer que ama, nunca se imagino verla por la televisión. ¿Qué demonios hace ella en un canal mundial? Pues pronto recibirá la respuesta este joven herido**▬. La famosa artista Haruno Sakura ha terminado su gira por Europa; y los europeos quedaron rendidos y enamorados por su música, baile, actuación y demás ▬**dijo con verdadero fanatismo la joven conductora.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos ¿artista? ¿Europa? Así que ella cumplió su sueño después de todo, cosa que no se puede creer.

Es verdad que escucho a su hija fanatizada con la "Flor de Cerezo", pero nunca imagino que fuera Sakura; la mujer que más ama en el mundo, la madre de sus dos hijos, pero hasta ahora se da cuenta de que Haruno Sakura es la "Flor de Cerezo"; que tanto tiene fanatizada a su hija, vaya completo ignorante que logro ser.

▬**Sin duda esta hermosa mujer es la artista del momento, y seguro que seguirá sorprendiéndonos cada día más y más ▬**a completo su compañero.

▬**Sin duda será así Richard ▬**comentó ella con una gran sonrisa.

▬**Dinos Angie, ¿ahora qué país conquistará la hermosa "Flor de Cerezo"? Seguro que muchos fans quieren saberlo ▬**preguntó con entusiasmo.

▬**Pues nada más y nada menos que Japón ▬**dijo sin más la conductora.

▬**Vaya, pero sé más especifica por favor ▬**le dijo con dramatismo el conductor.

▬**Pues en su tierra natal "Tokio" ▬**dijo con gran alegría, al parecer comparte la felicidad de los fans de la joven artista.

Sasuke casi se cae de la silla en la que se encuentra sentado, ¿Sakura va a venir a Tokio? Eso no puede ser, ni él mismo sabe que pueda hacer al ver a esa mujer que tanto lo vuelve loco.

Y como conoce los gustos de su hija, seguro que le pedirá que la lleve a todos y cada uno de los conciertos de su madre ▬su verdadera madre, ya que Karin no lo es, pero ese gran secreto sólo lo desconoce la pequeña Sakira▬, y no se conformara con eso, sino que querrá pase VIP; para tener mayor acceso a la cantante, sin duda es igual de testaruda que su madre, y no se rendirá hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

No pudo seguir viendo la televisión, por lo que la apago sin dudar, dejando que un total silencio y dudas reinaran en su oficina.

El pobre hombre sólo pide a Dios por que su hija menor no se haiga enterado aún de que su artista favorita viene a su país y más específicamente su cuidad, será un gran alivio el que ella aún lo sepa, ya que tarde o temprano se enterará, pero entre más tarde mejor, más tiempo para planear lo que va a hacer, y más tiempo para poder procesar la noticia.

Se levanto de golpe de su cómoda silla de escritorio, camino como león enjaulado por su impecable oficina, se llevo la mano derecha a sus alborotados pero acomodados cabellos azabaches, sin duda; jamás debió de hacerles caso a sus padres, más que nada a su padre.

¿Por qué les hizo caso a ellos y no a su hermano mayor Itachi? Que le decía que se fugara con la mujer que ama y su pequeño hijo de un año de edad en aquel entonces… pero no ¡no lo hizo! Prefirió hacerle caso a su padre y esperar a que Sakura tuviera a Sakira; para después arrebatársela y dejar que se marchara con su primogénito a no sé dónde.

Si que cometió errores en su plena juventud-adolescencia, ¿será demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas? Sin duda sí, pero aún así le queda una pequeñísima esperanza, desea con todas su fuerzas volver a reunir a su destrozada familia, aunque eso signifique renunciar a otras cosas, pero la incógnita aquí; es que su amada desee lo mismo, cosa que también duda, y mucho, pero eso no le quita esa pequeñísima esperanza.

Por el momento sólo le queda un recurso, que le ayudará a partir y planear para lograr lo que más desea, y lo que debe hacer es hablar con el hermano de la chica y su mejor amigo, si habla con él, muchas cosas se aclararan y podrá planear su siguiente movimiento y jugada.

Se dirige al armario y saca su saco, se lo pone y sale a toda prisa por la puerta, en busca de su auto; su próximo destino… Naruto Uzumaki.


	4. Revelaciones

_**Hola de nuevo a todas, espero que se encuentren muy, muy bien.**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo, ojalá les guste esté nuevo capítulo; que según yo tiene algo de drama y sentimiento; puesto que lo hice inspirada.**_

_**Les quiero pedir un gran favor; y es que se pasen y lean mis FanFics "Talento Adolecente" y "Luz contra Oscuridad" y que por favor dejen comentarios: les aseguro que no se van arrepentir en leerlos.**_

_**De ante mano muchísimas gracias por todo.**_

_**Muy buenos deseos y muchos saludos, nos vemos después, bye.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Revelaciones.<strong>

Por fin llego a su destino: la casa de su mejor amigo y hermano de Sakura Haruno, se le hizo demasiado largo el recorrido, ya tenía tiempo que no iba a ver a su mejor amigo, seguro que él aludido le va a dar un muy buen sermón por eso.

Baja con desgano de su auto último modelo, observa detenidamente la casa, casi mansión que tiene en frente de él.

Que sea lo de cada quien, pero su amigo logro convertirse en un gran diseñador y por eso tiene la casa que tiene, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¿Uzumaki Naruto el peor estudiante de todos los tiempos ahora es un reconocido diseñador? Hmp, sin duda él no perdió la esperanza en su amigo, pero eso no significa que cada que lo recuerde no se sorprenda y se haga la misma pregunta.

Camino con paso lento hacía la casona, llego a la puerta y toco el timbre con desgana, ni él mismo entiende por qué el desgano tan de repente, tal vez sea por la noticia que acaba de recibir por medio del aparato chismoso; la televisión o tal vez le causo gran cansancio los sentimientos y pensamientos recién encontrados, además de desenterrar los sentimientos que siempre estuvieron presentes pero bien guardados.

Espero a que le abrieran la puerta, y así lo hicieron.

▬**Sasuke-sama. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ▬**lo saludo el mayordomo. Sasuke lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

▬**Ya casi más de un mes Fred ▬**le contestó con una sonrisa amable el señor Uchiha.

El hombre de mayor edad lo guió hasta la sala, donde Sasuke se sentó.

▬**De inmediato lo anuncio señor ▬**le dijo el mayordomo con respeto, para después salir en busca de su señor y anunciarle que su mejor amigo; Sasuke Uchiha, se encuentra en su casa, esperándolo en la sala.

Casi en el mismo instante en que el mayordomo se fue, la señora de la casa; Hinata Hyuuga pasó por la sala, acompañada de su primogénita Hana Uzumaki, ambas mujeres vienen de la dirección del jardín.

Hinata lo vio, y en cuanto lo hizo se dirigió hacia él, pero su hija fue más rápida; puesto que salió corriendo a saludar a su tío.

Sasuke al ver a la niña correr en su dirección se levanto rápidamente, cuando la niña estuvo a unos pasos de él, salto en si dirección, Sasuke la atrapo y giro con ella entre sus brazos, quiere muchísimo a su sobrina.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas Sasuke la dejo en el piso.

▬**Hana, no hagas eso ▬**la regaño su madre.

▬**No, déjala Hinata. Yo también la quiero mucho ▬**le dijo conspirador amenté a su sobrina, a la que le guiño el ojo, la niña soltó una risita.

▬**Ustedes dos no cambian ▬**ahora el regaño fue para ambos. Ambos sonrieron con complacencia.

▬ **¿Cómo has estado preciosa? ▬**le preguntó Sasuke a su sobrina.

▬**Muy bien tío. ¿Y usted? ▬**le contestó y devolvió la pregunta la niña.

▬**No me quejo ▬**le dijo con tristeza, que Hinata sólo noto.

▬ **¿Y Sakira? ▬**preguntó Hana con ilusión por su prima.

▬**Lo siento linda, no pude traerla conmigo ▬**se disculpo el mayor con la pequeña infante con dolor, que nuevamente la niña no noto para nada.

Hinata, al notar eso interrumpió.

▬ **¿Hana? ▬**la llamó su madre con seriedad.

▬ **¿Si mamá? ▬**preguntó la niña con extrañez, no es normal que su madre le hable así.

▬ **¿Por qué no vas a tú habitación y llamas a tú prima por teléfono? ▬**le sugirió la mujer de ojos perlas.

▬ **¡Buena idea! ▬**contestó la niña feliz**▬, nos vemos después tío ▬**le dijo la niña y salió corriendo a su habitación, Hinata ignoro por completo el mal comportamiento de su hija.

▬ **¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sasuke? ▬**le preguntó Hinata al Uchiha en cuanto su hija dejo la sala.

▬**Vi algo en la televisión que me dejo perplejo ▬**le mencionó con nostalgia**▬. Por esas y más razones no veo la televisión; sigo diciendo que fue un mal invento ▬**por más que quiso bromar no lo logro.

Hinata lo invito a sentarse con una seña con la mano, suspiro con nostalgia y tristeza.

▬**Lo siento mucho Sasuke, pero… ▬**no pudo terminar porque la voz de su marido se hizo presente en la habitación.

▬**No hay nada que sentir, varios se lo dijimos y él no quiso escuchar, ahora que afronte las consecuencias ▬**dijo Naruto con seriedad y enojo.

▬ **¡Naruto! ▬**le reclamó Hinata.

▬**No, tiene razón Hinata ▬**contestó el joven hombre azabache con pesar.

▬**Bueno; al menos lo admites, eso es bueno ▬**dijo él Uzumaki con cinismo.

▬ **¡Naruto! ▬**otra llamada de atención por parte de su esposa.

▬**Hmp ▬**se limito a contestar el Uchiha.

▬**Uff, no cambian ▬**se lamento la Hyuuga, sonriendo con pesar.

La nostalgia inundo la habitación, ojalá pudieran regresar el tiempo y trasladarse a cuando estaban en la preparatoria, todo era más feliz en esa época ▬o al menos así era para él Uchiha.

En la actualidad el Uchiha tiene demasiados problemas con su actual y fastidiosa esposa, sin mencionar los problemas con su familia y su hija.

Decidió romper el triste y desesperante silencio.

▬**Dime Naruto ▬**lo llamó, él rubio lo miro a los ojos, él prosiguió**▬. ¿Qué sabes de ella? ▬**le preguntó con ansia y esperanza.

Él rubio le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que perdió ▬él azabache tiene la mirada muy profunda e intimida▬, él rubio suspiro y se sentó a lado de su esposa, en frente de Sasuke.

▬**Se muchas cosas de ella Sasuke, tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto nos amamos a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre ▬**le contestó con seriedad, hizo una pausa, agregó**▬. Incluso te puedo decir que la he visto y visitado… y no soy el único ▬**Sasuke abrió los ojos casi como platos, Sasuke dirigió su mirada a Hinata, ella le asintió, contestando a su pregunta muda. Sasuke aguacho su cabeza y mirada al suelo.

▬ **¿Desde cuándo? ▬**quiso saber él, y casi se le quiebra la voz en esa pregunta, pero hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para no hacerlo.

▬**Dos meses después de que se fue ▬**le confesó a su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

Sasuke no pudo hacer más que llevar su mano derecha a los ojos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas el no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Ahora se da cuenta del grande imbécil que fue, hace mucho que hubiera podido regresar al lado de su Sakura, pedirle perdón, hacer todo lo que no hizo. Diez años perdidos, diez años mal gastados, diez años bien sufridos.

▬ **¿Por qué Naruto? ▬**preguntó entrecortadamente**▬. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ▬**quiso saber, la primera lágrima calló.

▬**Petición de ella ▬**le dijo Naruto con seriedad y nostalgia.

▬ **¡No! ¡No es justo! ▬**reclamó Sasuke al aire**▬. ¡Maldito seas Fugaku Uchiha! ▬**maldijo Sasuke Uchiha a su padre y destructor de su felicidad, derramando más lágrimas.

Hinata no lo resisto más y se llevo sus manos a la boca, para que sus sollozos no sean escuchados completamente, varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, su esposo le paso su brazo derecho por lo hombros, su esposa se refugió en su pecho.

Él rubio; en silencio, soltó un par de lágrimas por su hermana y mejor amigo. Reclamándose por el haber guardado silencio por tantos años.

Es muy difícil ver como un hombre como Uchiha Sasuke se desmorona así, y más cuando se le conoce desde adolecente lo fuerte que es en temas como este, pero duele mucho más al saber la historia de ambos jóvenes enamorados y saber el por qué no pudieron estar juntos.

Sin contar con el dolor de ambos hijos; que ni siquiera se conocen, más uno conoce la existencia del otro, pero en el caso contrario no es así.

Ninguno conoce a su otro progenitor…

Ninguno conoce por completo el calor y amor familiar…


	5. Lección

**Capítulo IV: Lección**

En el aeropuerto se puede apreciar perfectamente a una mujer pelirosa mirando fijamente por la ventana del lugar, tiene un semblante triste, pero también muy pensativo, se encuentra muy absorta en sus pensamientos; sale de ellos al sentir unas manitas que le rodean su cintura con gran amor.

▬ **¿Qué compraste mi amor? **le preguntó con cariño su madre al niño de trece años.

▬ **¡Pocky's de chocolate! **contestó felizmente él niño.

▬**Que bueno mi amor, pero ya sabes; solo te los puedes comer después de comer algo, el postre es después **le recordó ella cariñosamente.

▬**Hmn, ya que **dijo con un tierno puchero; que su madre no resistió.

▬**Está bien, puedes comer unos cuantos; pero no te los acabes **el niño le asintió feliz y abrió la caja de dulces, se llevo el primero a la boca.

▬**Ya llegaron por nosotros Sakura **le informó su mejor amiga y manager.

▬**Ya vamos **le respondió, la rubia comenzó a caminar junto con su esposo, la pelirosa hecho una última mirada por el cristal, para después tomar a su hijo de la mano y seguir a sus amigos.

Llegaron hasta la salida del lugar y se subieron a la limosina que los llevará hasta su hotel, el viaje fue lento para ella, todo gracias a sus pensamientos; tiene mucho en que pensar, no es de sorprenderse que se quede sumida en ellos, por lo mismo sus amigos decidieron dejarla, distrayendo también al pequeño Yusuke para que no rompa el hilo de los pensamientos de su madre.

* * *

><p>Suspiró para mis adentros… finalmente estoy aquí, en mi ciudad natal; la ciudad que me vio nacer y vio nacer a mis amados hijos.<p>

Ya todo está listo para que pueda hacer mi jugada con éxito, todos estos años de planeación por fin se llevaran a cabo, sólo espero que todo salga conforme el plan que tengo en mente.

Estoy segura que podre lograrlo, después de todo, no estoy sola en esto, tengo a Ino, a Sai, Naruto, entre otros personajes importantes.

Prepárate Fugaku Uchiha, ha llegado la hora de arrebatarte todo lo que tú un día me arrebataste a mí, por fin sentirás lo que es el dolor, la desesperación, culpa: todo eso y más lo sentirás lentamente.

Siento como inevitablemente se me forma una sonrisa arrogante, suspiro complacida.

▬**Se nota que no estás feliz, Sakura **me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Sai.

▬**No, como crees; no estoy para nada feliz **le conteste sarcástica y con una gran sonrisa burlona.

Ino soltó una carcajada sonora, Sai volteó su cara indignado, mi hermoso hijo se nos quedo viendo con cejas alzadas, es lógico, es solamente un pequeño niño de trece años, no sabe lo que es el sarcasmo y bromas pesadas entre amigos de años, sin contar toda la confianza que nos tenemos, sumando todo eso; nos da como resultado una amistad-hermandad hermosa.

▬ **¿En qué tanto pensabas? ▬**me preguntó Ino con una sonrisa cuidadosa.

▬**En el viejo rabo verde con el ego más grande del mundo ▬**le contesté simplemente, encogiéndome de hombros. Mis amigos entendieron perfectamente a quién me refiero, menos mi pequeño hijo. Ino asintió.

▬**Hemos llegado ▬**nos dijo el chofer de la limosina.

Los cuatro procedemos a bajar del automóvil ostentoso y llamativo, el "bell boy" (botones) hizo su aparición, llamo a otros dos y procedieron a llevar nuestro equipaje a las habitaciones correspondientes.

Los cuatro nuevos huéspedes del hotel ▬nosotros▬, procedemos a entrar por las puertas del hotel, el portero nos abre las puertas cordialmente, nos dirigimos a la recepción, anunciamos nuestra llegada, una vez informamos; decidimos comer algo, entramos en el restaurant del hotel, nos sentamos en una mesa apartada.

Un mesero fue muy amable en traernos las cartas, todos leímos el contenido del menú.

▬ **¡Nada como la comida japonesa! ▬**Ino festejó en un grito, con voz alegre.

▬**Así es ▬**coincidí con ella, ya extrañaba la comida de mi tierra natal.

Paseó mi mirada por el restaurant, observó con interés el lugar; es muy elegante y fresco, con ese toque japonés en todas partes, sin duda ya extrañaba mi hogar.

Las paredes son de color perla, las mesas están cubiertas con manteles de color crema, las sillas son de color café oscuro, hermosas arañas cuelgan del techo alto, un piano de cola esta al fondo del lugar.

No hay casi comensales, pero es algo más que lógico, a penas son las seis y media de la mañana; hay muchos madrugadores, pero no precisamente en un hotel, estoy segura que si salgo: veré mucha actividad matutina.

La diferencia horaria entre París y Tokio es de siete horas, en verano es de ocho, salimos a las once de la noche de París, terminando el concierto emprendimos viaje, sin perder tiempo; así evitamos a los paparazzi's, prensa, reporteros, chismes, etcétera.

▬ **¿Qué vas a pedir Sakura? ▬**me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz mi amiga Ino. Un mesero se preparó para tomar nota.

▬**Takoyaki ▬**le contesté con una sonrisa, lleve mi mirada hasta mi hijo**▬. ¿Tú que vas a querer Yu-chan? ▬**le pregunté a mi amado hijo, llamándolo por su apodo, apodo que él mismo se puso a los cinco años.

▬ **¡Sushi empanizado! ▬**contestó en un gritito alegre.

Lo que más me alegra el corazón, cada vez que veo a mi hijo, es que heredo mi personalidad alegre, espero que Sakira no haya heredado la personalidad e idiotez de su padre; ni mucho menos que esté le hay dado ese mal ejemplo, simplemente sería algo que no podría soportar ver, espero que no se aplique el famoso dicho de "lo que no has de ver; en tú casa lo has de tener".

▬**Kushikatsu ▬**respondió Ino con una sonrisa torcida en tú rostro.

▬**Por esa y más razones ▬**comencé, volteé a verla, se me formo una sonrisa burlona, demasiado burlona**▬; es que te digo "Cerda" ▬**me justifiqué.

▬**Sí, claro ▬**me contestó sarcásticamente ella.

Efectivamente esa es una de las razones, porque le gusta demasiado la carne de cerdo, es demasiado pervertida; se la paso su primer mes de matrimonio en la cama ▬literalmente y no precisamente durmiendo▬, y tiene algunas malas mañas, no es que yo no tenga algunas malas mañas.

▬**Sukiyaki ▬**ordenó su comida por último Sai, con una sonrisa torcida.

▬**En un momento les traigo su pedido ▬**nos dijo respetuosamente con una leve reverencia, nosotros cuatro le asentimos.

Lleve mi mirada hasta mi hijo, no puedo evitarlo; siempre lo estoy mirando, pero es lógico: él es mi vida, es lo más importante que tengo conmigo ▬Sakira igualmente lo es, pero ella desafortunadamente no está conmigo, más eso no importa▬; ellos son mi vida, nada es más importante que ellos dos, si tuviera que hacerlo; dejaría mi carrera, mi música, dinero, "todo" ▬incluyendo mi vida▬: por ellos dos.

▬**Hay una rueda de prensa en la tarde, sugiero que te prepares muy bien con lo que vas a decir; te deje un archivo impreso en tú habitación ▬**me informó mi gran manager.

▬ **¿A qué hora? ▬**quise saber, necesito mentalizarme y centrarme en el tema lo más que pueda.

▬**A las tres de la tarde, exactas ▬**asentí lentamente. Eso quiere decir que tengo que estar media hora antes.

▬ **¿Alrededor de cuantos medios? ▬**necesito saber eso, es necesario saberlo para mí.

▬**La verdad… ▬**comenzó e hizo una pausa inmediatamente**▬. No importa; lo relevante es que harás mucho ruido Sakura, eso es lo bueno ¿no?**

▬**Sí, es lo bueno… ▬**dije, me dije; necesito esto.

Entre más medios haya en esa rueda de prensa mejor, eso me acercará más a mi objetivo, eso me ayudará mucho, muchísimo, será como llamar la atención a gritos ▬literalmente, puesto que no voy a gritar para nada▬, todos me miraran y todo saldrá bien, conforme a mi plan.

El mesero que tomo nuestra orden regreso, con otros dos ayudándolo con la comida, entre ellos viene una linda chica; ella me sonrió, le correspondí la sonrisa amablemente.

▬ **¿Mamá? ▬**me llamó la hermosa voz de mi primogénito.

▬ **¿Qué pasa Yu-chan? ▬**le pregunté risueña, volteando a verlo; dedicándole toda mi atención exclusivamente a él.

▬**No quiero ir a la rueda de prensa ▬**me contestó con un puchero adorable, pero esta vez no puedo cumplirle sus caprichos.

▬**Yusuke; ya hemos hablado sobre esto cariño, tienes que estar ahí: sabes bien que no solo se va hablar de mi carrera, sino también de la tuya ▬**le recordé lo obvio.

▬ **¿Tengo qué aparecer a fuerzas en esa película sin trama? ▬**rebatió mi hijo con inteligencia.

▬ **¿Cómo sabes qué no tiene trama? ▬**lepregunté, alzando ambas cejas**▬. Acaso, ¿ya leíste el dialogo? ▬**quise saber.

▬**No, pero con el puro nombre basta para darse una idea ▬**contestó altivamente mi hijo, ese tonó y actitud no me gustaron para nada; eso no lo ha aprendido de mí, es de las cosas que más odio, no soporto para nada la altivez, la arrogancia, el egoísmo, entre otros.

▬**No digas eso Yusuke, no tienes el derecho siquiera ▬**comencé a regañarlo, usando un tonó fuerte y firme**▬. No eres ningún crítico, no tienes experiencia ni conocimientos con respecto al tema, ¿o acaso tienes un titulo que certifique que eres capaz de criticar cintas cinematográficas? Sí es así quisiera verlo ▬**dije y lo mire severa.

▬**Yo… ▬**como lo imagine, se quedo sin habla.

▬**No puedes criticar el trabajo de otros, ni mucho menos juzgar a la gente Yusuke, tienes que ser humilde ante todo; no puedes ser altivo o fanfarronear de lo que sabes, siempre va haber alguien mejor que tú. Se reconocido por los demás, no por ti mismo, trata de ser y sé el mejor en todo; pero sin arrogancia, no pisotees a las personas, ni las menosprecies. Ten cuidado, la vida es como una montaña rusa; a veces estas arriba, otras abajo, se sabio, piensa muy bien en tus decisiones y en las consecuencias que conlleva, piensa antes de hablar y nunca tomes decisiones cuando estés enojado, se frío: pero humano ▬**creo que me pase con el sermón, pero eso tenía que saberlo Yusuke, pero al parecer, mi hijo no fue el único que recibió el mensaje, paseo mi mirada por los tres jóvenes meseros, les dedico una sonrisa a los tres; ellos salen de su trance y me corresponden la sonrisa.

▬**Disfruten su comida ▬**nos deseo la chica, los dos chicos asintieron; deseándonos lo mismo.

▬**Gracias ▬**les respondimos al unisonó.

Comenzamos a comer, pero no voy a dejar el tema pasar, tengo que saber si mi amado hijo aprendió la lección.

▬ **¿Entonces Yusuke, qué tienes que decir a tú favor? ▬**le pregunté firme, pero con dulzura. Él dejo de lado su comida por un momento, para contestarme.

▬**Perdón mamá, tienes toda la razón, aún tengo mucho que aprender, y no soy quien para criticar el arduo trabajo de alguien ▬**me contestó, bajo su linda cabeza, avergonzado.

▬**Así es hijo ▬**dije, me lleve otro bocado de mi comida a la boca, terminé con el**▬. Además, a nadie le gusta que critiquen su trabajo, y menos aún si es su pasión; aceptan las críticas constructivas, no las malas ▬**mencioné, tanto para mi hijo, como para mí.

▬**Oh sí, pero tú ni las críticas constructivas aceptas, ¿verdad Sakura? ▬**se burló de mí Ino, yo me limité a fulminarla con la mirada.

▬**Hmm ▬**me lleve otro bocado a la boca.

No es que no acepte las críticas constructivas, de hecho, las apreció mucho, lo que no me gusta es que me regañen como a una niña de cincoaños, sé perfectamente lo que hago, amo lo que hago; y no voy aceptar para nada que quieran cambiarlo. Acepto sugerencias, más eso no quiere decir que voy a cambiar "todo". Suspiró para mis adentros.

Ya me estoy impacientando, no me gustan las ruedas de prensa, me gusta hablar, y mucho ▬hay veces en las que no cierro el pico para nada▬, pero no me gusta hablar de mí.

▬**Nos retiramos Sakura ▬**me sacó una vez más de mis pensamientos mi gran manager**▬. ¿Nos acompañas Yusuke? Vamos a buscar algo interesante y divertido ▬**se dirigió a mi hijo, guiñándole un ojo.

▬ **¡Claro que sí tía! ▬**le contestó él muy sonriente, no es necesario que vea su plato; estoy muy segura de que ya no hay nada en el. Se levantó educadamente pero con ansias de su lugar, camino hasta estar a la par de su loca tía.

▬**Y tú ▬**dijo y me señalo con su dedo índice, con su uña muy bien pintada de color morado**▬. Te vas a bañar y lees el archivo ▬**me ordenó profesionalmente.

▬**Por supuesto jefa ▬**le contesté, con una sonrisa feliz y burlona pintada en mi rostro.

Mi querido Yusuke, Ino y Sai se retiraron; en busca de algo interesante y divertido. Yo me quede, termine los tres bocados que me quedaban y llamé a un mesero. La chica que anteriormente me sonrió llego casi corriendo hasta mí.

▬**Ya hemos acabado, muchas gracias por todo ▬**le dije sonriente, me levante de mi lugar e iba a emprender el viaje hacía mi habitación, pero la voz tímida de la chica me detuvo en plena acción.

▬**Dis-disculpe ▬**me llamó, no pude evitar el recordar la imagen de mi amiga Hinata, muevo la cabeza para borrarla.

▬ **¿Pasa algo? ▬**le preguntó con duda.

▬ **¿Usted es Haruno Sakura? ¿La famosa flor de cerezo? ▬**me formuló dos preguntas, con ojos y voz ilusionada. Le sonrió amablemente.

▬**Así es; soy yo, un gusto conocerte ▬**le respondí, le extendí mi mano en símbolo de confianza.

▬ **¡Oh, no puede ser! ▬**exclamó a casi todo pulmón y me tomo la mano; como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo**▬. ¡Soy una gran admiradora suya, nunca pensé poder conocerla! ▬**gritó muy emocionada, le sonrió sinceramente, hecho una mirada rápida a mi alrededor: los presentes se nos quedan viendo, pero eso no me importa.

▬**Ya me conoces. Y muchas gracias ▬**le digo sinceramente.

▬ **¿Podría darme un autógrafo? ▬**me preguntó una vez más tímidamente.

▬**Por supuesto ▬**dije e inmediatamente ella sacó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de la bolsa de su pantalón, me la extiende con entusiasmo**▬. ¿A quién le debo el honor? ▬**preguntó con una sonrisa feliz.

▬ **¡Ah! A Tsuki ▬**me respondió ella halagada, eso me alegra; he llevado a cabo mi cometido.

Para mí lo más importante es hacerles saber a mis fans lo importantes que son para mí, yo soy la que tiene que estar agradecida con ellos, yo soy la halagada por tener personas tan lindas como mis fans, me regalan un honor muy importante y hermoso para mí, sin ellas y ellos no soy nada, simplemente mi carrera sería un fiasco, una mentira. Pero gracias a ellos: mi corazón late como loco, es feliz y ama lo que hace.

▬**Con mucho cariño para la maravillosa Tsuki, Sakura Haruno ▬**dije y escribí lo antes dicho. Le entregue su libreta y bolígrafo**▬. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo más señorita? ▬**preguntó, por si las dudas.

▬**Gracias ▬**dijo de corazón, me miro esperanzada, asentí para infundirle confianza**▬. ¿Podría tomarme una foto con usted?**

▬**Claro ▬**sacó rápidamente su celular, vino hacia mí; nos acercamos un poco más, y ella sacó la foto con maestría, sin duda estos jóvenes son muy buenos con la dichosa tecnología, pero que digo; no estoy tan vieja. Ella se aparto**▬. Fue un gusto Tsuki-chan ▬**dije, pose una mano en su hombro derecho**▬. Sé genial siempre, nos vemos ▬**me despedí, comencé mi andar hacía la salida del lugar.

▬ **¡Muchas gracias Sakura Haruno! ▬**gritó la linda chica a mis espaldas, sonrió con orgullo y felicidad, varios me observan, yo prosigo con mí andar muy felizmente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una vez más estamos aquí.<strong>_

_**Por fin traigo la continuación de este Fanfic, realmente siento la gran demora, no tengo cara, sólo puedo decir a mi favor; que las cosas no las estoy llevando fácil, no están saliendo como yo quiero, pero aquí seguimos: echándole ganas a la vida, que no muchas veces es amable con nosotros.**_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, sí fue así; por favor háganmelo saber, se aceptan y agradecen sus hermosos comentarios.**_

_**Ojalá que la extensión de este capítulo les hay gustado un poco más. Hasta la próxima, espero no tardarme mucho esta vez.**_

_**Muy buenos deseos y mucho éxito.**_

_**PD. Perdón por los guiones que faltaron.**_


	6. Sobre ruedas

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Por mi parte estoy muy cansada y con muchas presiones (tanto por culpa de la universidad como por unos problemillas que traigo, nada serio, sólo son sentimentalismos míos).**_

_**Pues aquí les traigo la continuación de este Fanfic, ojalá que les guste.**_

_**Las invito a dejar comentarios (que enserio se los agradezco de todo corazón y de esa forma sé que quieren continuación).**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que comentan y dejan alertas; son unas hermosuras.**_

_**Tengo que irme de nuevo a la universidad (estoy en los dos turnos, entro a las 8 de la mañana [pero obviamente tengo que levantarme a las 6 para estar lista] y salgo a las 12, pero tengo que regresar d de la tarde).**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, se le quiere por acá, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Sobre ruedas<strong>

Finalmente salgo del restaurant del hotel cinco estrellas. Llevó mi mano derecha hasta mi bolsa de mano, busco la tarjeta (llave) de mi habitación, la sacó y la observó detenidamente con ironía por un mínimo momento; es de un penthouse suite, el último piso, el más lujoso y costoso ▬quién iba a pensar que Sakura Haruno un día iba a poder hospedarse en uno de los hoteles más caros de Japón y exclusivamente en un penthouse.

Ahora puedo cerrarle la boca a todos aquellos que me echaron, dudaron y dijeron cosas sobre mí, ahora soy una cantante famosa y tengo mucho dinero para hacer lo que quiera ▬sin embargo la fama y el dinero no me importan, lo que tiene validez es lo bueno que hago con esos dos factores.

Llevó la tarjeta con barra de código a la bolsa derecha de mi pantalón formal color blanco, la guardo ahí, no quiero que se pierda y necesito tenerla cerca ▬es mucho show tener que buscar algo pequeño y muy delgado en la bolsa de mano.

Me dirijo a los elevadores lujosos del hotel, se abren las puertas de uno, entró en el, me acompaña él que ayuda a los huéspedes con el pequeño medio de trasporte ▬no sé para qué, si cualquier persona puede hacer funcionar un aparato de estos… aunque, hay personas tan ignorantes e inútiles que ni siquiera saben cómo usar una escoba, sin ofender.

▬ **¿Qué piso señorita? ▬**me preguntó amablemente el joven, gracias por el bonito cumplido, puesto que ya no estoy tan joven como antes y además tengo dos bellos hijos.

▬**Último piso por favor ▬**pedí, el joven emprendió el viaje hacia arriba.

El recorrido es lento ▬aunque eso es de esperarse▬, pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos, poco más, poco menos, se volvieron a abrir las puertas, le doy las gracias al joven empleado y salgo al pasillo.

Tanto mi lado derecho como izquierdo me dejan ver un corredor largo, hay una alfombra roja que guía el recorrido que debe de hacerse, hay puertas lujosas de madera color vino ▬separadas por más de cinco metros una puerta de otra▬, lámparas formales, las paredes están adornadas por detalles color crema, dando un aire aún más formal al lugar.

Buscó la puerta con mi nombre, la encuentro en menos de diez segundos, me dirijo hacía allí ▬se tomaron la molestia de poner mi nombre en letras plateadas dentro de una estrella de plástico color dorado, un bonito cartel y detalle.

Me detengo a admirar la publicidad que en mi puerta reposa, sonrió involuntariamente, no puedo evitar el sentirme feliz, he logrado todo lo que me prepuse en el pasado, y está a punto de realizarse lo que me falta por cumplir, ya falta muy poco para terminar mi objetivo ▬dando paso auno nuevo que tengo entre manos, hoy termina el viejo y empieza el nuevo, unas ansias enormes me asaltan.

Determinada, sacó la tarjeta de la bolsa de mi pantalón, la llevó directamente a la "cerradura", el botón de seguridad se abre fácilmente y al instante, giro la perilla y abro la hermosa madera trabajada, admiró la belleza del lugar, entró y cierro detrás de mí, el botón vuelve a cerrarse.

Veo en frente de mí una hermosa sala de estar, con sillones de cuero color gris, una mesita baja de cristal; en frente de la sala un moderno y lujoso mueble para poner la televisión, arriba de ella hay una de plasma; enorme, pero sin llegar a ser de las famosas gigantes, todavía más en frente; se encuentra una hermosa y enorme ventana para ver la ciudad desde está altura maravillosa ▬ahora mismo la vista está oculta tras unas bellas cortinas de color azul jamaica▬, a la derecha se encuentra una amplia cocina de color negro ▬con su barra y una pequeña mesa incluida cerca de ella▬, a la izquierda dos dormitorios ▬estoy segura que cada uno con su respectivo baño.

Voy en dirección a los dormitorios, entro primero en uno ▬el de la derecha▬; despide un aire adulto, creo que con este me voy a quedar, el equipaje de mi hijo y el mío lo dejaron aquí, en el centro de la habitación ▬que está conformada por una cama king size, dos buros a ambos lados, con dos lámparas de noche sobre ellos, un peinador, un closet grande y una puerta a la izquierda.

Tomó entre mis manos las dos maletas de mi niño, salgó y me dirijo a la habitación de la izquierda, abro la puerta; la habitación es menos formal, pero sin perderlo en su totalidad ▬al igual que la otra; cuenta con una cama, pero esta es de tamaño matrimonial, también tiene dos buros y dos lámparas, un closet grande con un espejo de cuerpo completo y una puerta del lado derecho▬, dejo las maletas al pie de la cama.

Salgó y cierro, camino hacia la enorme ventana, abro las cortinas ▬por el contacto percibo que son de satín▬; las sujeto a cada lado de la ventana, la vista que tengo en frente es realmente hermosa, a pesar de no ser un paisaje natural ▬que son los que más me gustan y llaman la atención▬, es artificial, pero aún así; es capaz de tranquilizarme y despedir belleza al contacto visual, un suspiro melancólico sale de mis labios.

Muevo mi cabeza a ambos lados para salir de mi mente, le doy la espalda a la ventana. Observó con atención el lugar que ya vi antes, umm, todas las paredes de la suite son de color perla; muy formal y bonito en mi opinión, desde mi ubicación se ve más espacioso de lo que es ▬gracias al color de las paredes, todos los tonos claros ayudan a que el lugar se vea más amplio y acogedor.

Me llama la atención una carpeta de color amarillo deslavado que se encuentra sobre la mesa de cristal ▬que pase desapercibida por admirar el lugar▬, supongo que dentro están los papeles que me mencionó Ino.

Voy a sentarme al sillón individual ▬la carpeta está muy cerca, pero no la tomo, en vez de regalarle mi atención, se la doy a la ventana que deje atrás, y que ahora está a mi derecha▬, otro suspiro, ahora involuntario…

Simplemente no puedo concentrarme, estoy perdiendo muy fácilmente la atención y concentración ▬espero que esto no me pase en medio de la entrevista▬, no sé por qué me pasa esto, tampoco me explico por qué me siento tan cansada de repente ▬sí duermo y como bien, además de que no estoy para nada estresada▬, no encuentro la respuesta, preocupada tampoco estoy, al contrario; tengo mucha confianza.

¿Desesperada? No, ¿ansiosa? Puede ser, ¿melancólica? Quizá un poco, no es para tanto, ¿triste?... creo que esa es la respuesta correcta… a pesar de que conseguí todo lo que quise en un tiempo, ahora no me llena completamente ▬por supuesto que agradezco infinitamente a Dios por tener a mi Yusuke conmigo, amo mi carrera y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho▬, sin embargo… no tengo a mi hija, mi matrimonio no pudo prosperar como otros que conozco, mi hijo no conoce a su padre ni a tenido una figura paterna estos trece años de vida que Dios le ha concedido.

Fuera de eso todo está bien… suspiró con irritación, se supone que esto ya lo había superado, me prometí no volver a pensar en el idiota que me lastimo tanto, me prometí sacar adelante a mi hijo y a mí ▬hasta ahora he tenido éxito en esto▬, pero estoy sucumbiendo ante los recuerdos, no debe de ser así ▬creo que me está haciendo daño esta hermosa ciudad, ¿y cómo no me va hacer daño? Sí aquí fue en donde conocí a Sasuke, en donde viví los mejores años de mi vida y en donde tuve a mis amados hijos ▬es algo tonto que aplique tanta redundancia en este tema o tal vez soy muy sentimental, yo creo que son ambas.

Hago una mueca de disconformidad, me relajó y por fin me digno a tomar la carpeta entre mis manos, la abro y comienzo a leer, me informo y grabo todo lo que puedo para poder hablar con fluidez cuando me pregunten algo, es sencillo, puesto que no se trata de algo de lo que no esté enterada ya, sin embargo pongo plena atención en los papeles impresos, no quiero que nada salga mal, no debe haber ni un pequeño cabo suelto, todo debe ser perfecto, sin errores.

Cuando termino de leer dejo que se me escape una sonrisa complacida, estoy lista ▬lista mentalmente, aún me falta bañarme y arreglarme▬, dejo la carpeta de nuevo en su lugar y me dirijo a mi nueva habitación ▬que creo ocuparé al menos por una o dos semanas.

Entró completamente al lujoso cuarto y abro mi maleta más grande ▬de las cinco que traje conmigo▬, de ella sacó; una falda formal de color negro, me llega más debajo de las rodillas, una blusa manga larga color blanco: formal pero con detalles modernos en plateado, un saco del mismo color que la falda y unas medias de color carne. De una maleta un poco más pequeña sacó mis botines de color blanco. De otra más pequeña saco mi ropa interior de color blanco.

Llevó mi ropa y zapatos al baño, abro la puerta de color café obscuro… sí todo lo demás me gusto mucho, esta parte me encanta, es un baño hermoso; consta de una tina grande, un lavado para manos, un retrete de porcelana, un mueble para poner las cosas sobre el mismo, un estante en donde poner las toallas y demás cosas.

Dejo mi ropa arriba del pequeño buro, abajo dejo mis botines, salgó y ahora me pongo a buscar los accesorios necesarios: abro otra maleta y de ahí saco una caja algo grande: tomo unos lentes de sol, un collar de color negro, unos aretes del mismo color ▬ambos accesorios de belleza tienen forma de diamantes▬, un anillo color bronce en forma de mariposa y finalmente un pulsera de plata con un dije en forma de corazón que me regalo mi pequeño Yusuke.

Todo lo llevó al baño y lo colocó en el tercer estante ▬son cuatro▬, regreso, ordeno y cierro todas las maletas, doy una última ojeada al lugar, vuelvo al baño, cierro la puerta con botón ▬por costumbre más que por seguridad▬, abro las llaves de la tina ▬templando el agua, no quiero que esté tan caliente▬, me desvisto lentamente, alisto la toalla que voy a usar, cierro las llaves una vez la tina esta con suficiente agua, entro en el agua; disfruto de su contacto al instante ▬es increíble todo lo que me estrese hoy, necesitaba este baño con urgencia.

Me quedo estática por más o menos unos seis o siete minutos; sólo disfrutando de la sensación que me regala el agua caliente, finalmente decido comenzar a bañarme, ya es hora de quitarme toda la suciedad y presiones de encima, termino en veinte minutos, necesite otros diez para vestirme, ponerme los accesorios y zapatos.

Salgo del baño ▬dejando todo en orden y apagando la luz▬, sacó de mi maleta más pequeña todo mi maquillaje; lo pongo sobre el peinador, también sacó mi plancha para el cabello▬; me dispongo a maquillarme: primero va el corrector para ojos, después el rímel ▬lo ayuda el rizador de pestañas▬, elijo la sombra de color negro y plateada ▬el negro abajo y la otra arriba▬, delineador negro para ojos, labial rojo pasión, y finalmente un poco de rubor en mis mejillas.

Continuo con mi cabello ▬que ya cepille, lo hice antes de salir del baño▬, voy por mi secadora, una vez seco lo cepillo una vez más, ahora me lo plancho… ¡Me encanta como se ve mi cabello planchado! Aunque con chinos, risos o bucles no se ve nada mal.

Ahora si estoy lista… completamente lista.

▬ **¡¿Sakura?! ▬**escuchó la voz de Ino llamarme desde la sala.

▬ **¡En el cuarto de la derecha Ino! **le respondo con una sonrisa.

Me veo por una última vez en el espejo y me giró al mismo tiempo que mi mejor amiga abre la puerta.

▬ **¿Lista? ▬**me pregunta con una sonrisa cómplice en sus finos labios pintados de color rosa pálido. Yusuke viene con ella, a mi hijo se le forma una sonrisa en cuento me ve, se la respondo feliz.

▬**Desde hace años ▬**digo y le guiño mi ojo derecho a ambos.


	7. Entrevistas y objetivos

_**Hola una vez más a todas, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Una vez más me he tardado mucho (ojalá puedan perdonarme), pero esta vez he hecho más largo el capítulo.**_

_**Quiero que sepan que no importa lo que tarde, cuenten con que voy a traer la continuación, tal vez me tarde mucho, pero cuenten con que se las traeré.**_

_**No las entretengo más, ojalá que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritas, en serio muchísimas gracias hermosuras.**_

_**Les deseo lo mejor, éxito en todo lo que hagan, nos seguimos leyendo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Entrevistas y objetivos<strong>

Por mi respuesta, a Ino se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa melancólica ▬estoy segura de que recordó nuestras vivencias de cuando éramos más jóvenes, extraño aquellos días, aunque por otro lado no es así.

▬**Bien, ya casi es hora ▬**me dice la mejor manager del mundo, le asiento, Ino se dedica a tomar asiento en mi cama.

▬**Hijo ▬**lo llamó, el me responde el llamado centrando toda su atención en mí**▬. Ve a cambiarte por favor ▬**le ordenó con cariño.

▬**Sí mamá ▬**me dice y sale corriendo hacía su habitación.

▬**Esperemos que los entrevistadores no sean unos completos ineptos y mal educados ▬**suplica Ino con la vista puesta en el techo.

▬**Para ti no existe entrevistador o periodista bueno Ino, el día que te caiga bien uno, será un verdadero milagro ▬**le digo a mi amiga en tonó burlón.

▬ **¡Ay amiga! Es que es verdad; no hay buen entrevistador, periodista o paparazzi; todos son unos chismosos, mal educados y majaderos, incluyendo a las mujeres, no creas que están exentas en el asunto ▬**se defiende la rubia con ademanes.

▬**Tranquila, seguro que debe de haber alguno por ahí, solo hay que buscarlo, bien dicen por ahí; el que busca encuentra ▬**le recuerdo, fingiendo un tonó sabio.

▬**Pues sí, pero seguro que es uno en un millón ▬**me responde molesta.

▬**Pero hay, confórmate con eso ▬**trato de finalizar el asunto referente a los que hacen farándula de todo, no puedo evitar una risa.

▬**No es gracioso Sakura, en realidad estoy sufriendo por esto ▬**me expresa su dolor, y en realidad sí está sufriendo, no por ella, sino por mí.

Recuerdo que en cuanto mi carrera artística empezó a elevarse por los aires; los paparazis hicieron y desasieron mi vida, inventaron rumores con lo referente al padre de mi Yusuke, me vigilaban constantemente los 7 días de la semana y las 24 horas del día ▬ ¿cómo le hacían? Quién sabe, tal vez no descansaban por tratar de obtener algo de información.

Pero Ino odia a los paparazzi's y faranduleros por culpa de un hombre llamado Kabuto Yakushi ▬un periodista destacado; que se dedicó a sacar portadas con mi fotografía y artículos llenos de farándula, drama, chismes y hasta problemas financieros y legales.

Aún no sabemos con certeza por qué lo hizo, pero de lo que estamos completamente seguros es que no era para nada bueno, igualmente no creo que se tratara solamente por cuestiones de su trabajo ▬sí hubiera sido ese el caso, se hubiera conformado con publicar algunas cosas, y no fue así: estaba muy empeñado en destruir mi carrera, en hacerme caer▬, lo bueno es que no logro cumplir su objetivo.

▬**Lo sé, perdóname Ino, sólo quería terminar con la tención, es todo ▬**le digo calmada, tranquilizadoramente.

▬**Ahhh, en veces no puedo entenderte Sakura ▬**me contesta en un suspiro, alzo una de mis cejas a modo de pregunta**▬. ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan buena, tan tú? ▬**me exige una respuesta mi mejor amiga, se masajea la sien; como si eso fuera a darle la respuesta a su pregunta.

▬**No lo sé Ino, sólo soy así. Supongo que tiene mucho que ver mi ideología de… todo pagamos en esta vida, existe el castigo divino ▬**enfaticé el último enunciado.

▬**Sí, eso tiene que ver, pero estoy segura que hay algo más, pero en fin, dejemos eso por el momento ▬**dijo, cerró sus ojos en forma de meditación, los vuelve a abrir y agrega**▬. Bien, tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra, ¿estás lista? ▬**vuelve a preguntarme, ahora con más entusiasmo, sé de sobra que no soy la única que ha estado esperando este momento, varios esperaban esté momento con ansias.

▬**Sí Ino, estoy lista ▬**le contestó con una seguridad increíble, yo misma desconocí mi voz por un momento, ya no me cabe duda alguna, realmente estoy decidida a cumplir mi objetivo más importante, estoy segura que lo voy a lograr, ya sólo estoy a unos pasos.

▬**Mami, ya estoy listo ▬**me dice mi hijo desde el marco de la puerta.

▬**Bien, entonces vamos ▬**comunica mi manager, mi hijo y yo les respondemos afirmativamente con la cabeza.

Yusuke es el primero en salir de la estancia, Ino se levanta de su sillón improvisado y finalmente yo me dirijo a la salida de la hermosa habitación, del hermoso hotel. Los tres nos dirigimos a la salida del penthouse, con rumbo fijo al ascensor, ahí, al pie de las puertas, se encuentra Sai esperándonos, le hago una seña con ambas cejas, él me sonríe en respuesta y presiona el botón que llama al medio de trasporte que nos llevará hasta el lugar en el que se llevará a cabo la rueda de prensa ▬yo simplemente digo que es la boca del lobo▬, los cuatro ingresamos en cuanto llega.

Menos mal que no tendré que viajar en auto una vez más, no es que no me guste viajar en auto, sin embargo tener que ir a entrevistas no me gusta, en cambio asistir a una firma de autógrafos ▬obviamente voy muy gustosa, estoy más puesta que un calcetín; todo por mis amados fans▬, para mi buena suerte será en el hotel, en el área verde, un grande y hermoso jardín.

Llegamos a la última planta ▬de arriba para abajo▬, salimos por las puertas y nos dirigimos a la salida trasera del lugar, en dirección al gran jardín. El pase hacía el jardín esta resguardado por una puerta doble de color blanco, un hombre nos espera en frente de la misma, nos posicionamos a su altura.

▬**Mucho gusto Haruno-sama, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje. Yo soy Yamato ▬**se presenta, ofreciéndome la mano.

▬**Por favor, dígame Sakura. El gusto es todo mío Yamato-san. Muchas gracias; el viaje fue estupendo ▬**estrechó su mano con la mía, el acepta mi petición con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, le correspondo la sonrisa**▬. Ella es mi manager Ino y su esposo Sai ▬**los presentó con un ademán de mi mano derecha, se saludan cortésmente con la mano**▬. Y él es mi hijo Yusuke ▬**lo acercó a mí, posando mis manos en sus hombros.

▬**Es un placer conocerlo Yamato-san ▬**toma la iniciativa mi pequeño, extiende su mano en un saludo cortés.

▬**El placer es todo mío jovencito ▬**le responde Yamato-san con cortesía**▬. Sí no le molesta Haru… Sakura-san, ¿podemos proseguir? ▬**le contestó con un sonoro y audible sí.

Yamato-san se posa enfrente de la puerta doble, en cada perilla posa una de sus manos, las gira y se abalanza hacía el frente, finalmente se abren las puertas ▬simbólicamente puedo decir que no sólo las puertas del jardín son las que se están abriendo, sino también las que me cerraban el paso a lo que más deseo, por fin, me las han abierto, ahora voy por aquello, hoy dejaré huella, y le declararé la guerra a todos aquellos que me hicieron sufrir en mi juventud.

Con mucha seguridad y confianza ingreso por las puertas, camino despacio por el caminito de piedra y azulejos formales, observó a mi alrededor de reojo, es de mala educación ver de esa forma, pero lasituación lo amerita ▬estoy cerciorándome de que no haya moros en la costa, todo puede pasar, por eso decidimos poner extrema vigilancia.

▬**No se preocupe Sakura-san, todo está bajo control ▬**me asegura Yamato-san desde mi espalda.

▬**Gracias Yamato-san ▬**susurró, audible solamente para él**▬. ¿Ino? ▬**la llamó con precaución, volteó levemente mi cabeza hacia atrás.

▬**Lo sé Sakura, no hay de qué preocuparse, confía en nosotros ▬**me informa confiada, me guiña su ojo derecho con complicidad.

▬**Créeme que lo hago ▬**le respondo con una gran sonrisa cómplice**▬. Vamos ▬**ordenó tanto a ellos como a mí misma.

Retomó la caminata que deje atrás, alcanzó a distinguir una carpa de color blanco y espaciosa por dentro; es completamente cerrada por el frío que hace, de hecho se me hace algo ilógico que hayan decidido que fuera al aire libre ▬fuera del hotel▬, Ino lo decidió así, y sí lo hizo así es por algo, no la voy a contradecir, ella sabe lo que hace, no por nada es la mejor manager del mundo, y no lo digo porque sea mi amiga.

Nos vamos acercando más y más a la carpa, finalmente llegamos, dos encargados nos abren las puertas de lona, ingresamos los cinco por ahí. Toda la prensa; reporteros, locutores, paparazzi's, faranduleros, entrevistadores y demás medios se encuentran reunidos en el centro del lugar, cada uno de ellos está sentado en una silla plegable de color blanco ▬algunos con sus cámaras de video, grabadoras, cámaras fotográficas, incluso celulares▬, en cuanto estuvimos expuestos a sus ojos, llevaron sus miradas curiosas y profundas hacía nosotros ▬no me intimido, al contrario; siento una gran fortaleza y decisión recorriendo mis venas, avanzó cada vez más y más, pasando por un lado con seguridad.

Hay bastante seguridad en el lugar, tanta, que hay guardias posicionados y rodeando a la multitud del medio de entretenimiento ▬creo que es algo extremo, son medidas drásticas, pero Ino sabe lo que hace.

▬**Por aquí Sakura-san ▬**me llama Yamato-san, me muestra el camino con una de sus manos, le asiento y lo sigo.

Vamos hacía en frente, en donde nos espera una mesa plegable de color blanco, cinco sillas plegables ▬puedo decir que se ven más cómodas, en cambio las que le asignaron a los medios, no se ven tanto▬, se encuentran en frente de la mesa, esperando a ser ocupadas por nosotros.

Sai se adelanta un poco, tomando la iniciativa y saca caballerosamente la silla de en medio, le agradezco y me siento, hace lo mismo con Ino, que se sienta a mi lado izquierdo, mi Yusuke se sienta a mi lado derecho, Sai a lado de Ino y finalmente Yamato-san a lado de mi hijo.

▬**Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos el día de hoy ▬**les doy la bienvenida a los medios, soy perfectamente escuchada por todos gracias a los ochomicrófonos que tengo en frente de mí, ellos me responden el saludo con un gracias,son audibles,pero no tan bien como yo, y es de esperarse, ellos no cuentan con un micrófono.

▬**Buenas tardes, podemos proceder a sus preguntas ▬**informa Ino sólidamente, imponiendo respeto y autoridad entre la muchedumbre.

Ino no es para nada una altanera o una altiva, al contrario, es humilde y una gran mujer, pero, es muy lógico que quiera que estas personas piensen todo lo contrario, después de todo, no los puede ver ni en pintura, y sí se encuentra aquí en este momento es por mí, para ayudarme y apoyarme, sólo por eso, no quiere dejarme sola.

Observó a todos detenidamente con mi mirada jade, no les prestó mucha atención, sólo los observó, más no me dedico a los detalles. Una mujer aproximadamente de mi edad ▬tiene ojos chocolate muy bonitos, figura cuidada y cabello castaño chocolate▬, alza su mano derecha para llamar la atención y tener permiso a una pregunta, dirijo mi atención hacía ella, concediéndole la palabra con un asentimiento de cabeza.

▬**Después de tanto tiempo de estar lejos de su ciudad de origen, ¿cómo se siente al regresar? ▬**me pregunta la joven mujer con una linda sonrisa.

▬**Sin duda alguna, puedo decir que me siento muy feliz ▬**le contestó con una sonrisa amistosa, ella anota mi respuesta en una libreta que trae con ella, igualmente lleva con ella una grabadora y una cámara, creo que escribe para alguna revista o periódico.

▬ **¿Dará firma de autógrafos? ▬**pregunta un señor de treinta y tantos, con su mano alzada.

▬**Por supuesto que sí, amo a mis fans y no les voy a fallar en eso ▬**le contestó con decisión**▬. La primera firma de autógrafos será mañana a la una de la tarde, aquí en el hotel, y por supuesto que habrá más firmas de autógrafos en distintos puntos de la ciudad, las fechas serán dadas por la radio, televisión e internet ▬**le informó sonriente.

▬ **¿Habrá conciertos? ▬**quiso saber una reportera, ella tiene su micrófono en mano y su camarógrafo está grabando, igualmente alza su mano para pedir la palabra.

▬**Así es, mi gira ha terminado y pensamos centrarnos por el momento en Tokio, igualmente las fechas serán anunciadas por los medios ▬**respondí.

▬ **¿Cuáles son los proyectos que tiene planeados Flor de Cerezo? ▬**sabía que esta pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano.

▬**Estamos a punto de grabar un nuevo disco, también nuevos videos musicales, un proyecto muy importante del cual se enteraran después, y estamos planeando una nueva gira ▬**informe reservada, pero cuidando y escondiendo esa reserva.

▬**Díganos, ¿es verdad que su hijo aparecerá en una película? ▬**sin duda estos medios no van a dejar que se les escape nada.

▬**Sí así es, y por mi parte estoy muy orgullosa de mi hijo y muy agradecida con el director de esa magnífica película ▬**dije de corazón, viendo de reojo a mi Yusuke, por mis palabras se sonrojo.

▬ **¿Podría decirnos el nombre de la película? ▬**pregunta esta vez un hombre de unos treinta años.

▬**Sí no es molestia me gustaría dejar el tema de mi hijo oculto por el momento, quiero que sea una sorpresa ▬**pido amablemente a los presentes, varios asienten, otros no, pero supongo que están de acuerdo con mi decisión, si no es así, no quiero ser grosera, pero la verdad no me importaría sí están o no de acuerdo.

▬ **¿podría decirnos en qué idioma estará su nuevo disco? ▬**buena pregunta.

▬**Esta vez será en japonés ▬**dije esta vez puesto que tengo un álbum en inglés, otro en inglés y español, incluso algunas canciones están en francés, italiano y coreano, pero en japonés no he grabado nada hasta ahora, ya va siendo hora de hacerlo.

Esperamos unos minutos, al parecer por fin se acabaron las preguntas, después de todo en mi posición actual, no pueden sacarme ningún chisme, la atracción es que regresé a Tokio, pero sí estoy muy segura que a partir de hoy, los medios seguirán mis pasos nuevamente, pero eso no me tiene con pendiente, estoy recia a proteger a mi hijo, seres queridos, mi carrera y todo lo que me importa, nadie podrá contra mí.

▬**Sí ya no hay más preguntas, procedemos a retirarnos, gracias ▬**dijo solemne y con firmeza mi manager.

Antes de poder levantarnos de nuestros lugares correspondientes, levantó la mano una vez más la portadora de ojos chocolate, que por una extraña razón me agrado, espero que a Ino igual.

▬ **¿Algunas palabras que usted quisiera dedicar como despedida? ▬**vaya, al parecer encontré a ese uno en un millón, y al parecer es una periodista, redactora o algo por el estilo.

De haber sabido, hubiera apostado con Ino, le mando una mirada significativa a mi amiga, ella sólo se encojé de hombros, es seguro que me va a rebatir, pero malo para ella sí lo hace, esta vez ganaré y le sacaré algo de provecho, sí mi tía abuela supiera lo que pienso hacerle a mi mejor amiga estaría orgullosa de mí, espero poder ir a visitarla pronto.

▬**Agradezco a los medios por poder venir esta tarde ▬**miro a todos los medios y les regalo una sonrisa**▬. A mis fans, espero que los proyectos que tenemos sean de su agrado, los amo ▬**puesto que mis fans son muy importantes para mí**▬. Y al público en general, ha llegado Haruno Sakura; Flor de Cerezo, y estoy decidida a dejar marca en Tokio, y demostrarles a todos, que los sueños y lo que te propongas puede lograrse con trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación, así que no dejen de soñar y sigan luchando, gracias ▬**me despido triunfal con esas palabras, me levantó de mi silla, me despido con mi mano derecha y me dirijo al pasillo por el que ingrese con anterioridad.

Ese público en general se reduce a una sola persona ▬hay algunas otras▬, pero esta vez es nada más y nada menos que para ti Uchiha…


	8. Historia

**Hola de nuevo a todas, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**

**Aquí les traigo por fin la continuación de este Fanfic, ojalá que les guste.**

**Siento mucho la gran demora, hago lo que puedo.**

**Les deseo lo mejor, éxito en todo, nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Historia<strong>

Es nada más y nada menos que para ti Uchiha Fugaku… ya va siendo hora de que pagues todas la que me debes, te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que me hiciste, te voy a dar en donde más te duele, te va a doler tanto que vas a venir rogando perdón, pidiéndome con el corazón en la mano que te regrese lo que te voy a arrebatar, sería digno ver llorar y derrumbarse a un hombre como tú, que presume de ser un hombre fuerte y que no le importa nada más que pisotear a todos aquellos que se le ponen en frente.

Sé que mis sentimientos son negativos, mi sed de venganza es mala, dañina, y que debería enfocarme en hacer el bien, pero no puedo, sí quiero, pero no puedo, porque me quitaron a uno de los seres que más amo en la vida; me robaron a mi hija, y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar, no puedo curar esa herida, no me permitieron estar con ella cuando más me necesitaba, no me dejaron amamantarla, enseñarle a hablar, caminar, no dejaron que secara sus lágrimas con besos cálidos, no pude hacerla dormir entre mis brazos, no pude festejarle ni un solo cumpleaños, ni arroparla en su cama para dormir, no pude escuchar sus problemas, tampoco pude consolarla, no pude pasar tiempo con mi hija, me la arrebataron en cuanto nació y se la entregaron a una arpía que no sabe cuidar de un bebé, lo peor de todo es que no pude hacer nada por recuperarla, duré más de un mes, buscando la forma de recuperarla, pero él muy maldito de Fugaku llamo a sus mejores abogados e incluso un juez para quitarme a mi hija, fue un verdadero milagro que pudiera quedarme con mi hijo, ante eso no pude hacer más que defender a mi pequeño Yusuke, inmediatamente me puse a trabajar por él, por darle algo mejor.

Tuve que renunciar ▬en título▬ a mi hija, pero todos estos años no he hecho nada más que pensar en ella, en amarla a la distancia, en extrañarla, pero agradezco a Dios que mi hija este viva, la perdí, pero ella sigue aquí, sobre la faz de la tierra, por supuesto que me duele muchísimo, pero guardo la esperanza de recuperarla, seguiré luchando por ella, por ella y su hermano estoy aquí, soy una nueva mujer, estoy en la cúspide, a unos pasos de recuperarla, solo espero que todo salga bien, después de todo, ella vive en un mar de mentiras; que su padre y abuelo se encargaron de construir a su alrededor, pero yo me encargaré de desmoronar ese mundo fétido y doloroso.

Finalmente logramos salir de la estancia improvisada, Yamato-san nos hace una vez más el favor de abrir la puerta, nos dirigimos nuevamente al elevador, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, abro con la tarjeta e ingresamos los cinco por la puerta, Yamato cierra detrás de él. Mi manager se dirige al refrigerador junto con mi hijo, sacan bebidas de ahí, las reparten entre los presentes, todos nos sentamos en la sala, en los cómodos sillones.

▬ **¿Ino? ▬**ella me responde con su azulina mirada**▬. ¿Qué es lo que sigue en la agenda? ▬**quiero saber, estoy ansiosa por terminar y poder hacer lo verdaderamente importante… mi hija.

▬**Sé que estas muy ansiosa, por eso me tome la libertad de dejar que te escapes. Hoy no hay más, iremos a comer a casa de tú hermano y cuñada ▬**me contesta con un lindo guiño.

▬**Gracias ▬**casi hace que las lágrimas se desborden de mis ojos, me recupero**▬. Tengo entendido que usted debe ir a donde yo vaya, ¿cierto o no, Yamato-san? ▬**preguntó con un poco de duda.

▬**Está en lo cierto Sakura-san, mi superior me ordeno explícitamente que no me separe para nada de usted, por el momento seré solamente yo, pero lamento comunicarle que más guardaespaldas le serán asignados, elegidos también por mi superior ▬**me contesta Yamato-san con pesar, me imagino que le explicaron mi situación y que es lo que pienso al respecto, de otra forma no entiendo por qué tanta comprensión de su parte.

▬**Entiendo, y dígame, ¿su superior se unirá a la causa? ▬**no me sorprendería que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

▬**Así es, pero eso será un poco más adelante ▬**lo sabía, no puedo evitar que un suspiro se me escape de los labios.

▬ **¿Mami? ▬**me llama mi pequeño, llevo mis ojos hasta él**▬. ¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Quién es? ▬me pregunta inocentemente.**

▬**No es de sangre, pero sí es mi hermano mi amor, es tú tío Naruto, no te acuerdas de él, lo conociste cuando eras muy pequeño ▬**le explicó, pero al parecer mi explicación no sirvió de mucho, su carita se lleno de duda**▬. Bueno, nos queremos como si fuéramos hermanos, nos conocemos desde que teníamos cinco años, cuando tengas un amigo muy especial para ti, te aseguro que lo harás tú hermano ▬**al parecer eso le aclaro las cosas.

▬**Pues quiero mucho a Ryo, ¿él podría ser mi hermano? ▬**una nueva pregunta de su parte.

▬**Bueno, él es tú primo hermano, tú mamá y yo igual nos queremos como hermanas, por eso Ryo es tú primo hermano, a lo que nos referimos es a tener un mejor amigo y hacerlo tú hermano, no de sangre, pero hermano al fin y al cabo ▬**le explica un poco mejor su tía.

▬**Umm, bueno, ya habrá tiempo para eso ▬**responde mi hijo con su manita derecha hecha puño, en una pose pensativa, su respuesta nos hace reír un poco, es hermoso ver a mi niño hacer esos gestos y dar esas respuestas, hacen saltar mi corazón de felicidad.

▬**De acuerdo ▬**digo para llamar la atención**▬. Hay que cambiarnos de ropa para poder salir ▬**exclamó feliz, tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a mi atolondrado hermano, cuñada y sobrinos.

▬**Tienes razón, no puedo salir con esto puesto, que vergüenza ▬**comenta indignada mi mejor amiga.

Ella comparte la misma fijación que yo, no nos gusta vestirnos con ropa formal, somos más bien informales, para nosotras el dinero, las joyas, la ropa, perfumes y todo ese tipo de cosas son algo extra, podemos vivir muy bien sin ellas, mientras tengamos que comer, todo está bien, los lujos no son necesarios, y esa enseñanza es algo que le he heredado a mi hijo, espero que mi hija no sea una niña mimada y malcriada, eso me pondría muy triste. Igual nos gusta ayudar al prójimo, eso engrandece el corazón.

▬**Iré a buscar el auto, sé que no le gustan los choferes, pero es necesario, usaré un auto que no sea tan llamativo, lo siento Sakura-san, pero debo cumplir con mi ordenes ▬**me explica Yamato-san una vez más con pesar y comprensión.

▬**Está bien, ya podre hacer de las mías ▬**le contestó con una sonrisa comprensiva y le guiño mi ojo derecho, él me asiente con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y se dirige a buscar el medio de transporte.

▬**Nosotros iremos a cambiarnos Sakura, regresamos en unos diez o quince minutos ▬**me informa Ino, yo les asiento y ellos se dirigen a su penthouse.

Solamente queríamos uno, pero el hotel solo cuenta con penthouse de dos habitaciones, y nosotros somos cuatro, aún así solamente queríamos uno, pero el hotel no permitió eso, al contrario hizo gala de sus aires de grandeza y nos hicieron un buen descuento, por supuesto que todo está fríamente calculado; sí por ellos fuera me hospedarían completamente gratis con tal de tenerme aquí, puesto que ellos ganaran fama, lo que están buscando es atraer clientes, que una estrella se hospede con ellos es una noticia grande, incluso pueden llegar a ser tan irracionales; subiéndole el precio al penthouse que use, ese tipo de jugarretas.

▬**Bien Yu-chan, también nosotros debemos cambiarnos** ▬comentó distraídamente, mi niño me responde con un sonoro sí y sale corriendo a su cuarto.

Me levanto de mi lugar, recojo todo lo que usamos y lo pongo en su lugar correspondiente, ahora me dirijo a mi habitación a quitarme esta ropa incomoda, me pondré esos cómodos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis converse negros ▬que a pesar de mi edad, en serio me encanta usarlos, desde la primera vez que los use; que fue cuando cursaba segundo año de secundaria, no he podido soltarlos, me hice fiel a la marca▬, una blusa de color azul celeste, manga tres cuartos, una chaqueta negra de piel, el maquillaje que traigo puesto está bien, contrasta bien con mi atuendo, bien, estoy lista, me llevaré la misma bolsa.

▬**Ya estoy listo mamá **▬anuncia mi hijo a lo lejos, entra corriendo, trae puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa azul, una chaqueta negra y unos vans azules.

▬**Ahora solamente debemos esperar a tus tíos ▬**le recuerdo y él resopla con pesar.

No lo regaño por esa muestra de desagrado, lo comprendo perfectamente, él pobre tiene muy pocas oportunidades para salir al aire libre, se la pasa viajando conmigo, con profesores particulares y ahora se la pasa trabajando en su futura carrera, no ha podido ser un niño ▬al menos no en toda la extensión de la palabra▬; desde pequeño se la ha pasado viajando de aquí para allá sin parar, si ha tenido oportunidad de divertirse y todo eso, pero no tanto como me gustaría, un niño aprende jugando, se la vive jugando, y él no ha podido gozar de eso por completo, trataré de cambiar eso en más de un cincuenta por ciento.

▬**Vamos a darles prisa a ese par ▬**lo sacó de sus pensamientos, poniendo mi mano derecha sobre su cabecita, haciéndole un pequeño cariño, le guiño un ojo, y a continuación me dirijo a la salida de la estancia, mi pequeño suelta una risita y sale por la puerta que abro.

No caminamos mucho ▬por no decir nada▬, solo unos cinco pasos al frente, toco la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa, mi hijo me la responde.

▬ **¡Ya vámonos, ya tardaron mucho, si no van a buscar pareja, vámonos! ▬**los apresuró con voz cargada de burla, diversión y travesura.

Yusuke se tapa la boca con sus manos para no soltar la carcajada que intenta con todas sus fuerzas no dejar salir. La puerta que tenemos en frente se abre de repente, es Sai el que nos recibe.

▬**Quien sabe, tal vez y esta vez logro ligar a alguien ▬**me sigue el juego mi cuñado, le guiña un ojo a mi bebé, sale a hacernos compañía en el pasillo, solo falta Ino.

▬ **¡Oí eso Sai! ▬**le reclama Ino, haciendo su entrada triunfal en la obra**▬. Pero bueno, tal vez yo también logre conseguir algo, creo que tengo más oportunidades que tú ▬**le rebate juguetonamente a su esposo, e igual le guiña un ojo a mi hijo, y él por fin deja salir las risas que tanto estaba guardando.

▬**Ya lo creo que sí, ¿sabes qué? ▬**le pregunta y ella alza las cejas, preguntando**▬. Mejor hay que dejar las cosas como están, estoy muy enamorado de mi esposa ▬**le declara con sinceridad y amor, ella se le acerca y lo besa en los labios, correspondiéndole.

Me guardo un sonoro suspiro, se está empezando a llenar de caramelo este lugar, soy muy feliz por ellos dos, pero en ocasiones no puedo soportar tanta muestra de afecto, supongo que estoy demasiado rota en ese pequeño aspecto de la vida.

▬**Ya basta par de tortolitos, nos estamos tardando mucho, seguro que Yamato-san ya se desespero ▬**les recuerdo con una sonrisa torcida, sí yo fuera Yamato-san ya me hubiera desesperado.

▬**Sí mamá, ya vamos ▬**me contestó Ino una vez que termino de comerse a su señor esposo, cierra la puerta detrás de ella, toma del brazo a Sai y caminan con dirección al ascensor.

Mi niño suelta más risas;** ▬ ¿Mamá? ▬**me pregunta risueño, alzando sus cejas a forma de pregunta.

▬**Sí, en veces soy la mamá de tú tía ▬**le respondo y le doy un muy leve golpecito a su bella nariz**▬. Vamos ▬**le digo e imito la acción de mi amiga.

Bajamos hasta la recepción del hotel, ahí nos encontramos a Yamato-san, una pena me invade por haberlo hecho esperar, él me sonríe en ¿comprensión? Sin duda alguna él es un hombre comprensivo, o tal vez sea porque su jefe se lo pidió, también puede que sea ambas opciones.

▬**Lamento la demora Yamato-san ▬**me disculpo con él en nombre de todos.

▬**No se preocupe, yo entiendo ▬**le sonrió agradecida**▬. Vamos al estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel, es más seguro, puesto que por la salida principal aún puede haber buitres merodeando ▬**le asiento.

▬**En eso le doy toda la razón ▬**comenta Ino entre molesta y cansada.

No se agrega nada más, así que nos disponemos todos a bajar, se abre el elevador y Yamato-san nos guía hacía una Dodge, Durango de color negro y vidrios polarizados ▬me imagino que son también para la seguridad, así no saben quién va dentro▬; la verdad es que se ve muy segura e imponente, aunque también creo que es algo exagerado, pero yo no soy la que decide eso, no debo rechistar, debo aceptar de buena gana esto.

Subimos a la camioneta, Yamato-san es el que va a conducir, Sai va en el copiloto, Ino, Yusuke y yo atrás, nuestro piloto enciende la maquinaría y emprendemos el viaje hacía la casa de mi querido hermano.

El recorrido está lleno de pláticas y recuerdos amenos, hasta que por fin llegamos al hogar que visite hace años atrás, sigue casi igual, solamente cuenta con algunos nuevos detalles, como el color ▬antes era amarillo deslavado y ahora es verde esmeralda▬, el nuevo juego de mesa que hay en el patio ▬este es más moderno que el anterior▬; y un nuevo coche ▬supongo que ese Honda Civic color plata es de Hinata, porque el Mazda Shinari de color naranja es de Naruto▬, me imagino que la casa también ha cambiado por dentro, es lo más lógico.

Yamato-san se estaciona y todos bajamos del auto, mi hijo observa con atención todo lo que se le presenta ante sus ojos, llegamos hasta la puerta principal, Ino toca el timbre. Estoy ansiosa, la puerta se abre y nos recibe un hombre ya de edad avanzada.

▬**Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? ▬**nos pregunta educadamente el señor, que al parecer es el mayordomo.

¿Naruto habrá cambiado sus ideologías? No lo creo, Hinata tampoco es así, seguro que esto tiene que ver con Hiashi, ese hombre es muy tradicionalista, además de tener ideas muy raras e innecesarias, en fin.

▬**Buenas tardes, estamos buscando al matrimonio Uzumaki ▬**le contestó en tonó elegante y cortés, no me gusta mucho usarlo, pero la situación lo amerita.

▬**Adelante, en seguida los anuncio ▬**nos invita a pasar, cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros y nos guía a la sala de estar**▬. ¿Quiénes los buscan? ▬**pregunta cortésmente.

▬**Dígales que Yamato los busca ▬**responde esta vez Yamato-san con una sonrisa, el hombre asiente y se retira**▬. Es para darles una sorpresa ▬**contesta a mi muda pregunta, asiento lentamente, ¿de dónde conocerá a mis amigos? Sé que tenemos un conocido ▬en mi caso amigo▬ en común, pero, preguntas remolinean en mi mente, ya tendré oportunidad para poder responderlas.

▬**Sería buena idea que te escondieras Sakura, ¿no crees? ▬**me pregunta entusiasta mi amiga.

▬**Tienes razón ▬**le contestó y me levantó, comienzo a buscar un lugar**▬. ¿Pero en dónde? ▬**preguntó risueña.

▬**En cuanto una persona ingresa a una habitación, ve hacía el frente, lo más lógico sería que te sitúes a un lado del marco, y como distractor estaremos Ino y yo **propone Sai con una sonrisa torcida.

▬**Bien, seguiremos tú plan cuñadito ▬**le contestó burlona**▬. Ven hijo, escóndete conmigo ▬**le pido a mi Yu-chan, el se encoge de hombros y suelta una pequeña risita.

Nos escondemos ▬o más bien nos ponemos▬; a un lado del marco, sólo espero que todo salga bien, Ino y Sai se sientan en uno de los sillones, en el de dos plazas, le dan la espalda al marco, por tanto es un buen distractor, querer ver sus rostros, Yamato-san se sienta en frente de ellos, de esta forma se crea otro distractor para mi cuartada. Naruto es un despistad, así que estoy segura que podre con él, por el contrario Hinata es una persona despierta, ahí se complica un poco.

Escucho pasos acercarse hacía nosotros, por tanto me hago más pequeña en el sitio que escogí, en serio quiero que esto salga bien, quiero sorprender a mi hermano del alma, causarle emociones que estoy segura hace tiempo no siente ▬eso mismo me pasa a mí, por eso quiero hacer mi buena obra del día y darle un infarto a ese rubio extrovertido, y de paso hacer lo mismo con su esposa.

▬ **¡¿Yamato?! ▬**escuchó gritar a ese atolondrado que tengo por hermano, segundos después su silueta ingresa por el lugar, avanza varios pasos y se detiene abruptamente, cuatro pasos atrás del sillón en el que están sentados mis acompañantes.

▬**Sigues igual de infantil Naruto ▬**se queja Ino de él, se levanta de su asiento y le da la cara al que parece infante.

▬**Te doy toda la razón mi amor ▬**la apoya Sai e imita la acción de Ino.

▬ **¿Ino, Sai? ▬**pregunta incrédulo el rubio, no puedo verlo, pero estoy segura de que tiene una cara de tonto.

▬**No, yo soy la reina de Francia, ¿acaso no lo ves? ▬**pregunta Ino, metiéndose en su gran papel de ofendida y dramática.

▬**Muy graciosita ▬**se queja Naruto, apuesto a que la esta fulminando con los ojos.

▬ **¿Qué paso Naruto? ▬**bien, a Naruto lo pase sin problemas, ahora veamos que tal me va con Hinata, ella ingresa y se posiciona a la altura de su despistado esposo**▬. ¡¿Ino, Sai?! ▬**pregunta emocionada la pelinegra, se acerca en seguida a saludarlos de beso y abrazo.

▬**Vaya Hinata, no te recordaba tan sociable ▬**le comenta Ino después de separarse de ella.

▬**S-sí, he trabajado en eso ▬**le contesta ella avergonzada**▬. ¿Qué los trae por acá? ▬**quiso saber la de ojos perlas, sin duda que ha cambiado, antes no era tan directa.

▬**Pues pasábamos por aquí y decidimos traerles un regalo ▬**les dice Sai con una mueca que me indica que se la está pasando de maravilla.

▬**Espero que sea una dotación de ramen ▬**suplica Naruto, seguro que con baba en los labios, ruedo los ojos ante mi imaginación.

▬ **¿Tú cuándo vas a cambiar? Solamente piensas en comida ▬**se queja Ino, masajeándose las sienes, Hinata sonríe nuevamente avergonzada**▬. Y déjame decirte que es algo muchísimo mejor que esa comida chatarra que tanto te gusta ▬**le dice Ino con sus brazos en jarra, en torno a su cintura.

▬ **¿Qué puede ser mejor que el ramen? ▬**pregunta indignado Naruto.

Ino rueda los ojos, y le hace una seña de que volteé en mi dirección, de inmediato la pareja hace lo pedido por mi rubia hermana, ambos se quedan en un tipo de shock, me imagino que es debido a que no se creen lo que sus ojos les están rebelando, les sonrió a ambos con infinito cariño, camino la distancia que nos separa, abriendo mis brazos, invitándolos a darnos un abrazo, Hinata es la primera en reaccionar, se abalanza hacía mí y me abraza, le correspondo, después de unos segundos se separa.

▬ **¿Qué, estas esperando una invitación formal? Ven acá ▬**le ordenó burlona, Naruto atiende a mi orden.

Se abalanza más estrepitosamente que su esposa, estoy segura que me hubiera tirado al pulido suelo de madera de no haber sido por sus fuertes brazos que me atraen hacía él, suelto una leve carcajada de alegría, lo abrazo más fuerte, un sentimiento cálido me inunda de la cabeza a los pies, siento como me arden los ojos, pero no quiero llorar, mejor sonrío más ampliamente y los abrazo todavía más fuerte.

▬**Sakura-chan, me alegra de que estés aquí, me has hecho falta ▬**me susurra Naruto en el oído.

▬**También me alegra estar aquí, tú igual a mí ▬**le contestó igual que él, me separo y lo miro directamente a los ojos**▬. Regrese a luchar ▬**agregó con voz fuerte, audible y segura.

▬**Eso me imagine ▬**su semblante se torna triste, pero lo dejo pasar, observa a mis espaldas con curiosidad**▬. ¿Yusuke? ▬**no estoy muy segura a quién va dirigida su interrogante, pero mejor me adelanto.

▬**Hijo, ven por favor ▬**le pido a mi niño y el accede curioso, se pone delante de mí, en frente de los ojos azules de Naruto**▬. Él es tú tío Naruto Uzumaki ▬**se lo presentó con una gran sonrisa.

▬**Has crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi eras un bebé ▬**le cuenta él, recordando la vez que se lo traje por primera vez, después de eso me marche a rehacer mi vida.

▬**Yusuke Haruno, mucho gusto… tío ▬**mi hijo se presenta formalmente, y hace una reverencia.

▬**Ve aquí, quiero que me tengas confianza ▬**le comenta y de repente lo jala hacía él, dándole un abrazo, mi hijo le responde dudoso, pero después de un pequeñísimo rato toma confianza y sonríe feliz, y ahí está la magia que Naruto lleva en su ser, aún me pregunto cómo le hace, se gana la confianza de todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, supongo que es esa calidez que lo rodea, ese entusiasmo que desborda y esas sonrisas autenticas, llenas de buenos deseos. Ambos se separan**▬. Y ella es tú tía Hinata ▬**Naruto le presenta su esposa a mi hijo.

▬**Mucho gusto Yu-chan, me han hablado mucho de ti, me alegra conocerte al fin ▬**le comenta mi cuñada e igualmente abraza a mi niño**▬. ¿Tienen hambre? ▬**pregunta Hinata después de separarse de Yusuke.

▬ **¿Y para qué te digo que no? ▬**le contesta Ino risueña.

▬**Y te quejas de Naruto, pero sí estas igual cerdita ▬**le jalo las orejas, no literalmente, a Ino, mis dos hermanos me fulminan con los ojos y los demás ríen.

▬**Bien, pediré que nos hagan algo de comer ▬**dice Hinata en un suspiro pesado, seguro que eso también tiene que ver con su padre, se retira dejándonos con su esposo.

Todos nos sentamos, Naruto se sienta en el sillón de dos plazas, Yusuke Ino y Sai en el de tres plazas y yo en el de una ▬petición del rubio, aunque no sé por qué▬, intercambiamos algunos comentarios en lo que llega Hinata, la susodicha hace su aparición después de un momento, nos informa que la comida estará lista pronto. Nos sumimos en un silencio algo incomodo, se que Naruto e Hinata tienen muchas preguntas y se cohíben a hacerlas, todo porque no quieren que me incomode.

▬**Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, no se preocupen ▬**les digo para que entren más en confianza.

▬**Lo sabemos Sakura-chan, pero hay un pero ▬**me recuerda Naruto, y lleva sus ojos a la dirección de mi hijo.

▬**Bueno, ese no es un pero Naruto, Yusuke sabe toda la verdad, o al menos mi versión, no tengo secretos para mi hijo, eso él te lo podrá decir ▬**le respondo orgullosa y le dedico una sonrisa a mi niño, la cual me responde con otra más grande y sincera. Naruto lleva su mirada azulina hasta él, con interrogantes claras al igual que sus pupilas.

▬**Mi mamá tiene razón, yo sé la verdad… ▬**me da la razón la suave voz de mi primogénito**▬. Sé que soy hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, el cual no lucho por su familia, sé que tengo una hermana menor de nombre Sakira, se que los Uchihas son poderosos aquí en Japón y que son gobernados por Fugaku Uchiha, conozco a mi tío Itachi Uchiha, también sé sobre ustedes, bueno, en realidad lo sé todo, así que pueden preguntar lo que sea, tíos ▬**les infunde más confianza, para que pregunten sin miramientos.

El matrimonio Uzumaki nos observa detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes, sé que es difícil de creer, no es normal que una madre no le oculte nada a su hijo, pero mi justificación es que mis padres hicieron lo mismo conmigo, es por eso que fui muy madura desde temprana edad, se me dieron responsabilidades que un niño no debe de cargar, las decisiones se tomaban en familia, me dejaban dar mi opinión, y se los agradezco, porque no alimentaron esa fantasía de que la vida es color de rosa, pero también me dieron la oportunidad de soñar, son unos padres increíbles, siempre me han apoyado, a pesar de haber cometido mi domingo siete, sin embargo, haber quedado embarazada de Yusuke y después de Sakira ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, mis niños son un regalo que Dios me dio y los atesoro grandemente.

▬**Bueno, entonces, es mi deber informarles que Sasuke estuvo aquí el veintitrés, el día que se entero que venias a Tokio, desde entonces han pasado tres días, y debo decir que esta muy arrepentido Sakura-chan, por supuesto que yo le reclame una que otra cosa, pero en serio… ▬**guarda silencio Naruto, dándome oportunidad de procesar lo que me acaba de decir, inhalo oxígeno por mi nariz**▬. Sakura-chan, lo vi muy mal, yo sé perfectamente el gran dolor que te causo, pero, existe el perdón, y sabemos que en verdad él te amo ▬**suelto el aire en un sonoro suspiro y decido interrumpirlo.

▬**Tú lo has dicho, me amo, y sí te soy franca Naruto; dudo de su amor, cuando uno ama de verdad no hace lo que él hizo, uno lucha por lo que ama, lo protege y atesora. Y él no hizo eso Naruto, no lucho contra viento y marea como se espera, lo que hizo fue asustarse y obedecer en todo a su padre… ¡me arrebato a mí hija! ▬**termine por explotar**▬. Puedo perdonarle lo que quieras menos eso, menos eso… ▬**dije débilmente, estas son emociones muy fuertes y están reabriendo las heridas que no han sanado.

▬**Pero tienes a Yusuke, y te aseguro que eso es gracias a él, porque estoy seguro de que Fugaku no quería eso, también te lo hubiera arrebato de no haber sido por Sasuke, tal vez ▬**eso ya lo sé, en parte claro que se lo agradezco, pero siempre va a estar Sakira presente, no puedo simplemente olvidar a mi niña.

▬ **¿A qué punto quieres llegar Naruto? ▬**no me gustan los rodeos, así que será mejor acabar con esto de una vez.

▬**En que podrían volver a intentarlo ▬**contesta la tímida voz de mi amiga de ojos perla, al ver que su esposo no se atrevía a soltar la sopa.

▬ **¿Era eso? ▬**le preguntó a Naruto de frente, no es que dude de Hinata, solamente quiero estar segura, él rubio me asiente**▬. No es tan fácil, aunque quisiéramos los dos eso, no se puede, él tiene su amada empresa y yo mi carrera. Además de que estoy muy segura de que al contrario que Yu-chan, Sakira no sabe absolutamente nada, también, Fugaku no lo aceptara, sí en el pasado no lo hizo, ¿por qué creen que cambiaría ahora de opinión? Y deben de recordar que él está casado y legalmente yo no puedo hacer nada, no es solamente un problema, sino varios, así que la respuesta, por mí parte es no ▬**terminó mi argumento y me llevó una mano a masajear mi sien, un dolor de cabeza se está empezando a presentar y propagar por toda esa parte de mi anotomía.

▬ **Tienes razón, Sakira no sabe nada. Pero, ¿y qué hay de tus hijos, no se merecen algo mejor? Ya es tiempo de hacer algo, no es justo ▬**en esta ocasión es Naruto el que habla.

▬**Sí tanto quieres una respuesta, aquí está mi hijo para responderla ▬**le contestó cansada, decido recostarme en el respaldo del sillón, cierro los ojos con gran pesadez.

▬**Dime Yusuke, ¿te gustaría conocer al tonto de tú padre? ▬**la palabra tonto para describirlo se queda corta.

Abro mis ojos y los dirijo a mi hijo, le infundo apoyo para que se exprese, sé que le da un poco de pena hablar de Sasuke, y también sé lo necesitado que esta de una figura paterna, en un pasado quise buscarle un padre, pero simplemente no pude, no quise que viviera en una mentira, puesto que las mentiras siempre van a salir a la luz, no importa cuanta tierra le echen en sima, simplemente va a llegar una tormenta y va a remover toda esa arena, revelando la verdad oculta.

▬**Siendo sincero, no lo sé… ▬**dice mi hijo y se queda callado, nos observa a todos detenidamente, a uno por uno, termina y regresa a los ojos azules de su tío, decide proseguir**▬. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser un Haruno, los Uchiha podrán tener todo el dinero y poder de Japón, pero mi madre, los Haruno, mis abuelos; cuentan con una riqueza mucho más importante: amor, ayudar al prójimo y luchar por los sueños ▬**al escuchar esas hermosas palabras de la boca de mi hijo, mi corazón salto en su lugar. Mí niño ríe un poco y continua**▬. Además mi madre en estos momentos es mucho más famosa y nadie puede contra ella, me da un poco de curiosidad conocer a Sasuke y a Sakira, pero solamente hasta allí, no sé sí podre aceptar a mi padre, como ya dijo mi madre, es una decisión difícil, y no importa cuál sea, yo apoyo a mi mamá en todo, no se merece más sufrimiento ▬**finaliza mi hijo, él se levanta y me abraza, siento mis ojos escocer debido a las lágrimas que quieren salir, pero lucho por mantenerlas adentro**▬. Te amo mamá ▬**me declara y me abraza más fuerte.

▬**Yo también te amo mi amor ▬**le correspondo y lo estrecho más contra mí.

▬**Eres muy maduro Yu-chan, y solamente tienes trece años, me recuerdas mucho a Sakura, sin duda es tú hijo ▬**menciona enternecida Hinata, yo rió felizmente.

▬**Así es Hinata, y estoy orgullosa de él ▬**digo, acomodo a mi hijo en mis piernas y les envió una mirada seria, ellos la presienten y tragan grueso**▬. Me gustaría pasar a ustedes dos ▬**ellos me miran con cautela, ambos asienten, invitándome a interrogarlos, lo que son las ironías de la vida, pasaron de ser interrogadores a interrogados**▬. Díganme, ¿por qué tanto lujo de repente? ▬**la pregunta fue más para Naruto que para Hinata, puesto que él lo permitió, siendo él el que alardeaba de odiar los lujos y que no necesitaba de los mismos para nada.

▬**Yo tengo la culpa de todo Sakura, no Naruto-kun ▬**Hinata es una buena esposa, siempre defendiendo y apoyando a su esposo.

▬**No Hinata, Sakura-chan tiene la razón, es mí culpa ▬**Naruto también es un buen esposo, le corresponde de la misma forma a Hinata, estoy segura que una sonrisa se me escapo, porque lo siento en mi cara**▬. Aunque, sí de culpas se trata, tú padre la tiene ▬**lo sabía, a veces me sorprendo de mí misma, casi nada se me escapa, o más bien es que pienso en todo, mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas buscando opciones.

▬**Ya veo, pues, no puedo criticarlos, yo me la vivo en restaurantes, así que también me doy lujos, no puedo reclamarles nada ▬**me encojo de hombros.

▬**Pero tú lo haces por necesidad, te la pasas trabajando, me sorprende que no hayas tenido problemas para criar a Yu-chan ▬**me alaga mi cuñada con una dulce sonrisa.

▬**Pues eso se lo agradezco a mis padres, abuela y a mi querida hermana ▬**le lanzo una mirada a Ino, ella me sonríe en respuesta**▬. Ellos me ayudaron mucho, hubiera sido muy difícil sin ellos. Y sobre la necesidad, en parte es verdad y en parte no, ya que dicen que hay tiempo para todo, por lo mismo debemos de organizarnos ▬**me daré el tiempo para poder cocinar algo, ya tengo tiempo que no lo hago, será mejor que lo haga, la falta de práctica deteriora.

▬**Pasando a otra cosa, ¿en dónde van a vivir? No creo que se la pasen en un penthouse, ¿o sí? ▬**quiso saber mi hermano.

▬**Pues Sai y yo nos iremos a la casa que le heredaron sus padres, y por supuesto que nos llevaremos a Ryo con nosotros, mi padre ya lo disfruto mucho ▬**Naruto asiente y pasa a verme a mí.

▬**Mis padres y abuela ya están en eso, están buscando una casa, nos iremos todos a vivir allá ▬**contestó lo más feliz de la vida, puesto que mi familia vivirá junta**▬. Por cierto, mi madre quiere contratarte, dice que quiere los servicios del mejor diseñador de interiores de Japón ▬**le guiño un ojo.

▬**Será un gusto trabajar para Mebuki ▬**acepta él gustoso**▬. ¿Y cómo le hicieron para escaparse del hotel? Ya vimos unos adelantos en la televisión ▬**sin duda Naruto es un curioso.

▬**Pues fue gracias a Yamato-san ▬**lo señalo con mi mano, él prefirió quedarse cerca de la entrada del lugar, sin duda es un guardaespaldas, tiene totalmente ese porte.

Todos guardamos silencio por un momento, al parecer a todos nos embarga la vergüenza, recorre a sus anchas nuestras entrañas, todos nos olvidamos de él, tan absortos estábamos en nuestra plática que nos olvidamos de su presencia, siento mis mejillas arder, que pena.

▬ **¡Mamá, dice Mizu-san que ya esta lista la comida! ▬**nos saca de nuestro tormento una aguda voz femenina, estoy segura que pertenece a mi sobrina, ahora me toca a mí presentarme con ella.

▬**Gracias Hana ▬**le dice la tierna y maternal voz de Hinata a su niña, me alegra que ella pueda tener a su nena con ella**▬. Ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos de tú padre y míos **▬la llama su madre.

La pequeña se aproxima hasta nosotros, y así puedo verla claramente, tiene el cabello de su padre, rubio, los ojos perla de su madre y es de complexión menuda ▬es muy bella, cuando crezca más será tan o más hermosa que su madre▬, se posiciona a un lado de su mamá, ella nos observa atenta, lleva su mirada a mi hijo y abre los ojos, escrutándolo, finaliza conmigo y no puede evitar una mueca de asombro, ya sé a qué rumbo vamos, esto será un poco incomodo.

▬**Ya te habíamos hablado de ellos ▬**le recuerda la voz de su padre, la pequeña aún no me quita los ojos de encima**▬. Él es tú tía Ino y tú tío Sai ▬**los presenta Naruto y por fin la muchachita me libera, saluda a sus tíos con un asentimiento de cabeza y ellos hacen lo mismo**▬. Y ella es… ▬**su hija lo interrumpe en el acto.

▬ **¡Sakura Haruno; la Flor de Cerezo! Cantante y actriz internacional ▬**da un pequeño gritito emocionado la linda niña.

▬**Tú tía Sakura Haruno y él tú primo Yusuke Haruno ▬**la corrigió la entre molesta y juguetona voz de Naruto, no puedo evitar el soltar una risilla por su comportamiento.

▬ **¡¿Sakura Haruno es mi tía?! ▬**pregunta muy impresionada la pequeña rubia**▬. Rayos, tengo que twittearlo ▬**eso me asusto un poco, no es malo que quiera compartir una noticia como esa, pero, pues la vida del artista no es fácil y no quiero afectar a la familia de mi hermano y menos ahora que las cosas le están saliendo tan bien.

▬**Pues no es de sangre, pero claro que es tú tía ▬**contesta Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

▬**No creo que esa sea buena idea linda, ya los demás se darán cuenta sin necesidad de que lo pongas en Twitter ▬**le dice la voz de su madre, esta vez más seria y reprobatoria que cariñosa.

▬**Lo sé mamá, solamente estoy bromeando, además ni Twitter tengo, no me gustan esas cosas ▬**le resta importancia la pequeña, sin duda alguna esta niña salió más a su padre**▬. ¿Entonces puedo decirle tía? ▬**me pregunta la pequeña un poco menos enérgica, sonrió.

▬**Por supuesto que sí ▬**le contestó.

▬ **¡Genial! ▬**exclama mi sobrina**▬. ¿Cuándo serán sus conciertos tía, y la firma de autógrafos, me puedo tomar una foto con usted, cuándo se estrena su película? ▬**sí, es un hecho, la personalidad de Hana es noventa por ciento de Naruto y el diez restante le corresponde a Hinata.

▬**Con calma Hana, no agobies a tú tía con su trabajo ▬**la reprende Naruto.

▬**No te preocupes Naruto, está bien ▬**la defiendo de su padre**▬. Van a empezar el 29 de noviembre y se terminaran el 5 de diciembre, la firma es el sábado 27 de noviembre, claro que puedes, todas las fotos que quieras, en España se estrena el 3 de diciembre y en Estados Unidos el 29 del mismo mes ▬**contestó a todas las preguntas con una sonrisa.

▬**Me van a llevar a todos los conciertos ¿verdad? ▬**la pregunta ahora es dirigida a sus progenitores.

▬**Ya veremos cómo te comportas y después se decidirá ▬**le contesta la estricta voz de su padre, vaya, me impresiona, ¿desde cuándo se volvió así Naruto?

Hana hace un lindo puchero, Hinata le susurra algo al oído y la niña vuelve a sonreír entusiasmada, es muy cierto eso de que las madres comprenden más a los hijos, igualmente hacemos todo lo posible por cumplir sus deseos, pero tampoco debemos malcriarlos, se tienen que ganar las cosas.

▬ **¿Qué les parece sí vamos a comer? ▬**nos pregunta la señora de la casa.

▬**Me parece bien, ya está haciendo hambre ▬**contesta por todos nosotros el señor de la casa.

Todos los mayores soltamos risas ante el recuerdo y comportamiento del rubio Uzumaki, a pesar de haber madurado, aún conserva su toque, y eso es algo que agradezco con todo mi corazón, francamente todos conservamos eso que nos caracterizaba cuando éramos más jóvenes, y eso es algo muy bueno.

Los anfitriones nos guían hasta el comedor y ahí nos disponemos a comer en compañía de nuestra familia, los comentarios, pláticas, planes y demás van y vienen, la comida es muy agradable. Una vez terminamos de ingerir nuestros alimentos, salimos al patio a disfrutar del hermoso día, hoy es un día soleado de invierno, el tiempo es frío, pero la estadía es demasiado cálida y reconfortante, ya extrañaba estos días llenos de gozo y felicidad.

* * *

><p>Otro día lleno de trabajo en la vida del señor Fugaku Uchiha, al igual que todos desde que subió a la presidencia de la empresa de su familia, herencia de su bisabuelo, su empresa ya tiene sus buenos años en el mapa mercantil, por eso mismo cuida muy bien a ese bebé de personas indeseables ▬como aquellas que buscan el daño o destrucción de la misma, y para su desgracia, ha habido miembros de su familia que no le dan el interés debido al patrimonio que sus antecesores forjaron para ellos, aquí también entran los malos proveedores y trabajadores▬, hará lo que sea necesario para seguir avanzando, y sí llega a toparse con piedra; destruirá a la misma hasta convertirla en polvo.<p>

Por la cabeza del empresario pasa la idea de que ya es hora de prender la televisión para enterarse de las noticas internacionales, así lo hace, toma el control remoto y enciende el aparato ostentoso que se encuentra en su sala de juntas ▬el cual usa regularmente para las videoconferencias, diapositivas, proyectos, y demás utilidades expositivas para el mejoramiento de la empresa Uchiha Empire of Technology▬, solamente se ha perdido cinco minutos de programación, internamente lo agradece.

▬**Y esas fueron las noticas con respecto al clima, ahora pasemos al mundo de los espectáculos con Angie ▬**dice el conductor del noticiero Richard.

▬**Gracias ▬**comienza su compañera y pasa a su trabajo**▬. Bueno a nuestros televidentes, lo prometido es deuda y tenemos nuevas noticias sobre la artista del momento Sakura Haruno; Flor de Cerezo, aquí tenemos un adelanto de la entrevista que le proporciono a los medios en la ciudad de Tokyo en Japón ▬**dijo la joven conductora e inmediatamente pasan las imágenes que lograron grabar.

▬**Y al público en general, ha llegado Haruno Sakura; Flor de Cerezo, y estoy decidida a dejar marca en Tokio, y demostrarles a todos, que los sueños y lo que te propongas puede lograrse con trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación, así que no dejen de soñar y sigan luchando, gracias ▬**dice muy confiada la joven mujer y se retira del lugar.

▬**La entrevista completa se las presentaremos más adelante ▬**informa Angie y pasa a otros espectáculos.

▬**Haruno Sakura… interesante ▬**menciona pensativamente el señor Uchiha, a su mente vienen los recuerdos de esa muchacha pelirosa, su cabeza se llena de planes que pueden beneficiar a su empresa a costa de ella, sonríe complacido por lo que esta ideando hacer.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Uchiha las cosas siguen igual de mal ▬y así ha sido desde que empezó el matrimonio de aquella joven pareja, y todo en vez de mejorar empeora▬, la señora de la casa es un caos que le saca canas verdes a toda la familia y personal, todo era, es y será un grave error en la vida de cada uno de los miembros de esa problemática familia que esa mujer se haya convertido en miembro de esa distinguida familia.<p>

▬**Esa fue la entrevista completa de esta increíble mujer ▬**dice la conductora del noticiero de la tarde en el canal más famoso de Tokio**▬. Para todos los fans de esta cantante, les informamos que pronto tendrán las fechas de sus conciertos, firma de autógrafos, conferencias y demás, los invitamos a sintonizarnos para que obtengan esta información, continuamos después de unos momentos ▬**hace su promoción y van a cortes comerciales.

▬**Así que has decidido volver pelos de chicle ▬**dice una peliroja muy molesta, apretando sus puños con un poco de impotencia al no poder hacer nada, por el momento.

▬**Así es, nuestra molesta pelirosa ha retornado a su lugar de origen, será interesante ver que tiene para dar ▬**comenta con malicia su suegro, sobresaltándola un poco, es increíble como ese hombre puede ocultarse y salir de repente de cualquier lugar de la inmensa casa.

▬**Espero que los planes que tienes planeados para ella no me afecten a mí ▬**dice ella con reproche, el pelinegro frunce el ceño, esa mujer le molesta de sobre manera, lo único que tiene a su favor es esa actitud de hacer lo que sea necesario por conseguir lo que quiere.

▬**Hmp ▬**es lo único que deja salir él adulto de su boca, no le debe explicaciones a nadie, y sus planes son solamente de él.


End file.
